Wizard is as Wizard Does
by theebrunettebeauty
Summary: Rose and Scorpius tend to drive each other mad. Sixth year just started and all of the sixth years get assigned to a wizard or witch. Will Scorpius and Rose survive this year when they end up working together?
1. The Start to an Interesting Year

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter

**Hello everyone. Sorry it's been a while. I've been working on this chapter with pottergrl101 she was the one with the whole idea. We're working together on this story. I hope you enjoy this.**

Wizard is as Wizard Does

**Rose's Point of View**

I walked into the Prefects compartment, of course only to my advantage, I see some girl hanging all over the one, the only, Scorpius Malfoy.

"Malfoy, so when are you gonna drop this one, tonight, tomorrow, in 5 minutes?" I asked.

"I don't know Weasley. Not that you should care," he gave me a smirk.

I blushed to red. Stupid Weasley trait. "Oh believe me I don't, but unless you want to get your nose broken, how about you get out of here?"

Malfoy replied "I bloody well would, but it just so happens that I am a prefect," he pointed to his shiny badge on the front of his robes.

Malfoy? A prefect? This was not happening. Before I sat down, I said, "Hey Malfoy what's a blonde haired boy in pain?"

It took him way too long to answer so I answered it for him. I took my heel and slammed it on his foot, "You," I smiled triumphantly.

He reached down for his foot and yelped in pain, he glared at me.

Satisfied with myself, I sat down, and waited for the Head Boy and Girl. When they entered they each assigned us times to do rounds on the train. Just my luck. I was paired up with Malfoy first. As Malfoy and I left the compartment I said, "I'll go left, you go right."

He nodded.

There was no need to fight this. We both wanted to be as far away from each other as possible. I walked down the corridor, to find black smoke in the air. It was pitch black. Uncle George told me a spell to get rid of it, since it was of course, a product of his. The only problem was, you need two people. I ran for Malfoy regretfully. Once I found him I said, "Look I'm not so ecstatic about this, but I need your help. Follow me."

He was right behind me as I headed toward the black smoke. " The spell takes two people so… yeah," I said. "The spell is Feravito. It will clear the smoke."

After we said the spell and the smoke cleared, a boy came running out, looking for a prefect. Before noticing that the smoke was gone, he ran into me and I fell on to Malfoy in a rather awkward postion.

"Malfoy ger-t off-r me!" I yelled. I couldn't help but notice how muscular he was. "Malfoy OFF!!"

"What? You don't like how close we are?"

"AAAAAHHHHHH! OFF NOW!" I screamed, thrashing about under him.

"Fine," he slowly got off me.

He held out a hand.

"Seriously?" I asked, rejecting it. "After what you just did? I don't think so."

"I bet you just loved that Weasley. Any girl would die to be in the position we were just in."

"No normal girl would. Only those in your "fan club"." I used air quotations. "Our patrolling time is up."

"Yes! Now I get to go back to snogging Selena."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Do what you want. See if I actually care."

He started walking down the hall when I yelled after him, "You snog like a pig!"

Malfoy turned around. "A very hot and cute pig," he corrected.

That boy was a big git! When I mean big I actually mean HUGE GIT!

I walked into the compartment where Lily, George, Jules, Hugo, Albus, and James resided.

Ugh! Why did Malfoy have to be so muscular, blond, and tall? He was only trying to make me jealous. Yep, that's the reason. Stupid him. Rose Weasley doesn't get jealous. Why am I talking to myself in third person? I shook my head, clearing it from thoughts of Malfoy. I sat down next to James. "What did I miss?" I asked him.

"Nothing really," he replied casually shrugging.

Nothing? I always had to miss something. I'll ask someone sensible. "Jules, what did I miss?"

Jules replied swiftly. That was just her. I definitely was glad we were friends.

"Well, first off, James kept trying to hit on me over and over," she giggled at him.

Why she liked him, I did not know. To me he was a strange kid in some ways.

James winked at her mischievously.

"Hugo and Albus had a fight over who was better at Quidditch. Oh, James joined that. While they were having their little argument, Lily and I were just talking about how George had been weirdly silent."

George blushed in the corner.

"Especially towards Lily," Jules added.

Lily blushed slightly.

"It's not my fault she got pretty over the summer," he defended, turning redder by the second.

George was strange too. That's why he and James were friends. I couldn't help but laugh at how red he was becoming.

Lily scoffed " What's 'got pretty' supposed to mean? Haven't I always been pretty?"

"I didn't--- I meant---" he stuttered. "Never mind." He went back to being silent.

"I heard something in the hall Rose, what happened?" Lily asked.

"Oh just Malfoy being Malfoy," I replied casually, as if it were too obvious. "Let's not forget him being a total git, and having every girl hang all over him like he's a god." The two girls suddenly looked at each other like they had a huge secret. You don't know how irritating that is.

Jules grabbed my arm and pulled my into an empty compartment before I had time to protest. Lily was right behind her. She locked the door and turned around starting on me.

"Do you like Scorpius!?" Lily burst out.

"You're seriously asking me that question? Of course I don't! He is a nasty jerk who snogs girls like a pig," I declared quickly.

Jules smirked and said, "Sure thing Rose, sure thing." She leaned in closer to me and whispered, "I bet you wouldn't mind being snogged like a pig by him."

"I don't like him!" I cried. "I don't know what you two are playing at, but I am not going to be a part of the game!" I walked out and slammed the compartment door shut behind me.

Stupid Weasley temper of mine. I don't like Scorpius. I never did and I never will. Except he does quite handsome when he smirks, and that smell of peppermint on him is intoxicating. His blond hair was always neat. Those gray eyes staring into my blue... Wait a minute! What am I thinking?! Stop it Rose. You do not like him! Or do I? This year was about to become a whole lot more interesting.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Scopius' Point of View**

I had just got on the train. I dragged my trunk down to Slytherin's usual compartment. I saw my three friends Xavier, Michael, and Vincent.

"Scorpius!" Xavier yelled noticing me.

"Hey Xavier," I said, lifting my trunk up onto the rack. I took a seat next to Michael. "How was your guys' summer?" I asked.

"Awesome," Vincent answered. "We went to five tropical islands."

"Dad had to work all summer so mum and I went to the United States," Michael replied. "My three cousins live in New York."

"I went to Greece," Xavier said. "It was freaking awesome."

I nodded at my friends. I heard giggling and looked to see two Slytherin girls by the names of Selena and Marcy. I was totally used to this. My favorite past time here at Hogwarts was flirting with girls. I think I've gone out with everyone single one. That is except for Weaslette.

"We went to to Mexico," I said very loudly. "I just wish I could have had my arm slung around a girl while there."

The girls laughed very loud. My friends exchanged weird glances.

"Scorpius," Selena spoke up. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course Sel," I said, standing up.

She turned red and looked at her friend.

The charm was so working.

She took my hand and led my into the empty prefect carriage. Did I mention I was a prefect?

She turned around and faced me. Her dark brown curly hair swished. "I just wanted to----" she started.

Then I planted my lips on hers. I have no idea what had gotten into me. Maybe it was that fact I hadn't kissed a girl in more than two months.

She responded with more enthusiasm than I would have expected. Pretty soon we were in full snogging. I had no idea how long we made out. Just then the compartment door flew open.

"Malfoy, so when are you gonna drop this one, tonight, tomorrow, in 5 minutes?" I heard a voice ask sarcastically.

I knew that voice from a miles distance. I looked up to see the red headed, freckled face Weaslette.

Weaslette was so annoying. How rude of her to come in and ruin a moment.

"I don't know Weasley. Not that you should care," I smirked at her.

Her face started to turn as red as a tomato. Score Scorpius, I thought to myself.

"Oh believe me I don't, but unless you want to get your nose broken, how about you get out of here?"

What the heck was she talking about.

"I bloody well would, but it just so happens that I am a prefect," I pointed to the badge gleaming on the new dress robes I had.

"Hey Malfoy what's a blond haired boy in pain?" she asked me a smile spreading on her once shocked face.

Like I could think that fast. "Wha---"

Suddenly she stomped down on my foot. I reached down and grabbed it. Pain throbbed through it.

"You," she smiled.

I could've called her a lot of inappropriate names, but I didn't want to risk my prefect duty.

The Head Boy and Girl came in and discussed our duties and blah, blah, blah. I hardly paid attention. The other prefect was Selena. When they were ending I heard my name and looked up. If I was correct, they had just announced me patrolling with Weaslette.

Oh, I might have screamed a dozen more bad words at them.

"I'll go left, you go right," she directed me.

I nodded.

I was so glad to finally be away from her. I started down the hall and yelled at some first year. I probably scared the crap out of him, but who really cares? Okay maybe Weaslette did.

Speaking of Weaslette, she came running towards me.

"Look I'm not so ecstatic about this, but I need your help. Follow me," she directed.

I followed her down the corridor. Black smoke lay in front of us.

"The spell takes two people so… yeah. The spell is Feravito. It will clear the smoke."

I just followed her lead. We both said the spell and the smoke cleared.

Just then, some idiotic boy came running out of his compartment and was yelling for a prefect. He ran into Weaslette a she fell on top of me! Some how it ended up me on top and her on the bottom.

"Malfoy ger-t off-r me!" she yelled. "Malfoy OFF!!"

This was my time for torture.

"What? You don't like how close we are?" I asked smirking at her under me.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! OFF NOW!" she screamed.

I didn't really want to attract that much attention.

"Fine," I slowly got off her.

I offered a hand, but she rejected it.

"Seriously?" she asked. "After what you just did? I don't think so."

"I bet you just loved that Weasley. Any girl would die to be in the position we were just in," I teased.

She just looked at me like I was mental.

"No normal girl would. Only those in your "fan club"." She used air quotations. "Our patrolling time is up."

She was right. I did have a fan club. I loved the attention I got from girls. No guys ever paid attention to her.

"Yes!" I cried, relieved that my time was up. "Now I get to go back to snogging Selena."

Let's see how this whole jealousy thing would work.

She rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Do what you want. See if I actually care."

Oh, I could so tell she was caring.

I started back down the hall, smiling in spite of my self.

"You snog like a pig!" I heard her yell.

I turned around. "A very hot and cute pig," I corrected.

Her face turned a very red shade of pink.

I just got another point. Score two Scorpius.

I walked back down the hall and found Selena in an empty compartment.

"Where were we before we were rudely interrupted?" I asked her smiling.

We resumed our snogging.

The whole time I was kissing her though, I couldn't help but feel strangely happy. I think it had something to do with Ro--- I mean Weaslette. Something was different about her though. She looked quite a bit different than last year. Red curls, blue eyes, I hadn't thought about it until now, but she was rather curvy. Wait a second! Hold up. I did not like her! Repeat NOT! The year was going to be rather interesting.

**So, I hoped you liked this chapter. Please Review! More is going to come your way. Oh, and PM pottergrl101 to tell her if you liked it or not. All the credit is mainly her's. I just did Scorpius' point of view (I'll mainly do his) and pottergrl101 does Rose's point of view (I just clean her's up a little bit).  
**


	2. Our Bloody Assignments

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Harry Potter

**Sorry for the slow update everyone. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I hope you liked this one**

Wizard Is As Wizard Does

I entered the great hall, a feeling of excitement rushed over me. I was here again. Most people wouldn't be excited for school but I, being me, just loved school. I was mainly excited to get to the library and  
for potions. I loved potions and not because I shared it with a certain Slytherin boy, well maybe, wait no, I just loved potions.

Dumbledore, raised his hand asking for silence. The entire hall went silent, he pointed to the door, and there stood the small little first years. They walked into the hall, looking around in amazement. The sorting hat sang it's song and everyone clapped. We all watched as all the little first years got sorted into their houses and were just begging for food. Finally the food came, and noise exploded around the room. The clattering of forks and knives sprang across the hall.

James was in a very heated conversation with George about Quidditch.

I rolled my eyes, already?

Dumbledore stood up and sent the 1st to 5th years and the 7th years to their dorms except for the 6th years. This was odd.

"This year will be different for you," Dumbledore began.

I turned at Jules." What's going on?"

Dumbledore continued " This year, each of you will be paired with another witch or wizard." I turned. I had better not be paired with Malfoy.

I couldn't stop thinking about what could happen if I was paired with Malfoy, and it wasn't like I was actually caring about him . I looked over at him, barely noticing that Dumbledore just told us to talk to our Head of House, to see who we were paired with and where our dorm was. He was looking at me too. He gave me a look like he knew what I was thinking and nodded. We both didn't want to be together.

"Rooosee, Rooosee, where for out thou Rose?" I heard Jules say.

I snapped back into reality, and my face went red.

"Were you just looking deeply in thought at---"

"No!" I finished. "Don't even start that again."

She smiled, and walked to Proffesor Longbottom.

Moments later she returned.

"Who are you with?" I asked her.

"Mitchel Fergiston," she replied casually. "Hey, maybe James will get jealous! Why don't you go ask who your with now. I'm going to go check out the new dorm Mitchel and I get."

"And you can't wait for me?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Nope!" and then she ran out of the hall.

Well, here goes nothing I thought. I got up and headed toward Professor Longbottom. In my mind I kept repeating, please not Malfoy, please not Malfoy, please not Malfoy. I got to Neville.

"Who am I with sir?" I asked through slightly gritted teeth.

He responded with a sad smile,"Well Miss Weasley you are with, Mr. Malfoy, on the 6th floor corridor, first door to your left."

Oh no, this wasn't happening to me. I looked over at Malfoy with a sheepish grin. He looked angry and in need to say a lot of not nice words. I looked closer. More like scream them. I know this was his usual act, but this time I was insulted. I suddenly felt my eyes tear up and quickly wiped them off. Stupid teenage hormones. Control yourself. You can do this. Be civilized. Act nice.

I exited the hall with Malfoy slowly following behind me, and climbed up those moving staircases. I found the door. It had a big picture of a monk covering it.

"Password?" he asked.

Oh crap. I forgot to ask. I guess I'll just have to wait.

Malfoy showed up just in time and said," The password's Fortuna Major."

"Correct," the monk said.

The door swung open to reveal a remarkable room.

I walked in my mouth hanging wide open. There were two cherry wooden desks. One for me and one for him. The fire place was surrounded by three couches and one armchair. I turned back and smiled at him. No matter how much we hated each other, I couldn't hide my smile. He chuckled, but it wasn't like a 'your so stupid laugh'. It was a genuine laugh.

I went up to my room, and saw a queen sized bed covered with a red satin comforter. It had five pillows placed on top and in the corner was a bookcase full of my favorite books.

I got dressed into my 'jammies and brought a book and a blanket (I found some in a dresser) and walked down stairs. I took a seat in an armchair. The book I had with me was an old favorite of mine called 'Cinderella'. Sure it was a muggle book and for younger children but I loved it all the same. I started reading. I was too tired though. I ended up dozing off to sleep.

**Scorpius' Point of View**

I sat in the Great Hall with a semi-bored expression on my face. I looked over at Weaslette. She was bubbling with excitement. I rolled my eyes. How she was in love with school, I did not know. Ha, in love with school. Maybe she'll marry school. How come I know how to crack myself up?

The first years entered looking scared. It was hard to imagine me looking like that five years ago. They all got sorted and the feast began. I didn't really pay attention to the rules and regulations that Dumbledore discussed before that.

Xavier struck up a conversation with his three year girl friend, Tara, Vincent and Michael started talking about Quidditch, and that left me. Conversations were going around everywhere.

Pretty soon the first, second, third, fourth, and fifth years started exiting, followed by the seventh years. Wait! Was I missing something? I started getting up, but noticed none of the other sixth years were, so I quickly sat back down.

"What's going on?" I asked Xavier.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Selena answered for him.

"Dumbledore said that this year, the sixth years are going to get assigned a partner, and you and your partner will have to sort of be an intern to a witch or wizard."

I looked over at Weaslette. We exchanged a look of 'I'd better not be paired with you or one of us will die' sort of look.

"Scorp!" Vincent woke me out of my reverie.

"Yeah?"

"Were you just staring at----"

"At what?" I interrupted. I felt my cheeks starting to flush red.

"At Selena?"

I sighed a breath of relief. She was right in front of Weaslette. Perfect back up plan.

"Oh, yeah. We're sort of going out," I replied.

I saw kids walking up to the Head of their House.

"Where's everyone going?" I asked Michael.

"We're supposed to find out who we're paired up with. Were you listening to anything Dumbledore was saying?"

"Not exactly," I said honestly.

"That's because he was too busy staring at Selena. Do you know they're going out?" Vincent asked.

"You two are going out?" Michael said in disbelief.

"Wait, who's going out with who?" Xavier, turned looking at us.

"Scorpius is going out with Selena," Vincent told him.

"We're going out?" Selena said, behind me.

I turned to look at her. "That is if you don't want----"

"Of course I want to!" she flung her arms around my neck and started kissing me.

Didn't we do enough of it on the train?

I broke apart from her.

"Sorry," I said. "It's just, I need to find out who my partner is."

I left the group and walked to Professor Slughorn (yeah, he was really old) and asked him.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy." He looked down at the list in his hands. "You are with...ah.... here it is."

Come on old man! I screamed at him internally.

"Miss Weasley," he finally said. "Rose Weasley is your partner. You to will share a dorm on the sixth floor. Your entrance is behind that portrait of the monk. The password you need,---" he looked back down at the parchment. "---is Fortuna Major. While I'm on the subject though, Miss Weasley's parents were students of mine. I taught personally---," and then he started on this long rant about Hermione and Ron Weasley.

I paid no attention to him. I was with Weaslette! This had to be the worst day of my life. A whole freaking year sharing a dorm with Rose Weasley. I looked over at her and mustered all the hate I was feeling. I hope that I look would make her cry. I did. Well, at least I think. She wiped her eyes quickly. Maybe dust was just in them or something.

Weaslette started out of the Great Hall. I moped behind her. I gave my friends a dark look and kept walking. She was in front of me the whole way. I found her in front of the portrait of the monk.

"The password is Fortuna Major," I said.

"Correct," the monk replied.

The portrait swung open and I followed Weaslette in. There was a fireplace with three couches and one arm chair surrounding it. Two cherry wooden desks were in here too. She turned around smiling at me.

Wow, that's a first.

I couldn't help but smile back.

She ran off to her room on the staircase to the left. I assumed mine was on the right.

I slowly walked up the steps. A door was at the top labeled: SCORPIUS MALFOY. Nice, I thought. I opened the door and walked in. A king size bed lay in the middle with a green silk comforter on the top. It had some many pillows on it I couldn't even count all of them. A bookshelf was on one of the walls. I looked all of the books over. It had magazine's of the latest Quidditch teams and supplies, lots of books on Defense Against the Dark Arts (my favorite class. Mainly because it was one of the only classes Weaslette actually sucked at), and a few good novels.

I found my trunk at the foot of my bed and took out my striped pajama pants and a t-shirt. I undressed and put them on. I pulled the latest issue of the Chudley Cannons magazine and grabbed a blanket. I made my way downstairs.

Weaslette was already fast asleep in the arm chair. I was tempted to wake her, but then again I didn't really want to be hexed to hell and back. I sat down on the green couch. A book lay open in her lap. I stood back up and took it, looking at the cover. Cinderella. I shook my head and placed the book back on her lap.

The book was a muggle classic fairytale we had studied in first year during muggle studies. The muggles didn't know it was actually a true story.

I read for a little bit, but then sleep won me over and I drifted off.

**Here's Chapter 2. Please Review!**


	3. Notebooks That I Hate

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter everyone. I hope it's clear that Dumbledore is alive. Enjoy chapter 3.**

Wizard Is As Wizard Does

**Scorpius' Point of View**

I woke up to a splitting headaches and fruity smell in face the next morning. I slowly opened my eyes to see a pair of brown, inches from mine. I jumped back.

"Morning Scorpikins," said an overly cheerful voice.

"Selena?" I asked in disbelief. "What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, that Weasley girl let me in. she said that she rather me wake you than to to herself," Selena explained.

I looked down at what was suppose to be my pajamas. Instead, my uniform was already on me. How did this girl dress me without me even waking up?

"It was so much fun dressing you Scorpy," she giggled. "That Weasley girl was here with me too."

Oh my gosh. Weasley was here?! I sort of gave a laugh. I was glad that I was wearing boxers. But wait, I was sleeping so who knows what they were doing?Aaahhhhhhh! I'm sort of freaking out right now.

"Come on Scorp," she pulled at my arm. "You don't want to be late on your first day of classes."

"Yeah, that would be a bummer," I managed, getting off the couch.

"Here is everything you'll need today," she handed me my messenger bag.

"Thanks Sel."

We walked down to the Great Hall together. Once I was seated at the Slytherin table, I looked over at Weasley. She kept glancing over at me, giggling with her cousins. Her pretty red curls would bounce every time she turned. I became somewhat fascinated by them. No Scorpius. Don't think about that. Stupid her and her stupid pretty curls.

Professor Slughorn gave me my schedule. I looked down at it. I had Advanced Potions and Herbology this morning, a free period after lunch, and double Charms after that.

I was a little relieved Selena wasn't able to make it into Potions with me. I already felt like dumping her.

I ate breakfast and exited the Great Hall. Xavier caught up with me.

"How's the girlfriend?" he asked.

"Do you really want to know?" I looked at him seriously.

"Let me guess, you already feel like dumping her," he stated.

"Dude! She dressed me this morning," I exclaimed. "And to top that off, Weasley was watching."

Xavier broke down into laughter.

"I---I---I--- I'm sorry," he finally managed. "Not one of your one hundred fifty-two girlfriends has ever done that."

"Yeah, and it really creeps me out," I frowned. I stalked off, leaving a laughing Xavier behind me. As it turned down towards the dungeons, I ran into someone.

"Watch where you're going Malfoy," said Weasley. Then she started smirking.

"Shut it," I warned.

"You know I really like your new girlfriend," she smiled, falling into step beside me. "And if you ever try to get back at me in anyway like that, I have cousins that will beat you to a pulp," she added.

"Thanks for the warning," I said sarcastically.

We walked into the Potions classroom, only to find not Slughorn, but Dumbledore.

"Good day sixth years, please take a seat," he directed.

I sat down next to Michael.

"I am here to inform you that every sixth year will be getting a notebook."

He waved his hand and a notebook appeared in front of me. I started flipping through the pages.

"In the notebook, you are to write down daily about the person you are sharing a dorm with. Your thoughts and feelings toward them would be appreciated. If you fail to do so I will know. At the end of the year the Head of your House will collect them," he finished.

This would be fun. Getting to vent about Weasley. I wondered what other things Dumbledore would surprise us with.

After Potions was over I talked with Michael for a little bit about the up coming Quidditch season.

"You're Slytherin Captain right?" Michael asked.

Crap. I totally forgot I was.

"Yeah, I am," I said.

I started thinking about who I was hoping that would try out. We had to win the cup this year. Stupid Gryffindor last year.

"I know you're going to hate me saying this, but Weasley's pretty hot this year Scorp," Michael told me.

My mouth dropped open. What was wrong with my best friend?

"You like her though, so I thought I'd be safe going after Potter. She seems more my type."

"What are you talking about? I don't like Weasley. I'm dating Selena," I explained to him.

"You want to dump her though. Try picking Rose up after you dump Selena, or dump Selena fast. Rose is going to be gone soon. I have to go find Potter. I want to ask her if she wants to go on our first Hogsmeade trip together." Michael waved to me.

Michael! What the heck? My friend was completely mental. Maybe someone had slipped him a love potion. I turned to go back to my dorm. I said the password and walked into the common room. I saw Weasley sitting in front of one of the desks writing. In the new notebook I assumed.

"Whatcha writing there Weasley? About how you know you secretly want me?" I asked, with my famous trademark Malfoy smirk. I bent over, trying to read what she had written.

She blocked it from my sight. I saw her face blushing a deep red. "No, no one could want you! No one who has a heart, and no one who isn't real. You know what Malfoy? "You're a jerk! A huge jerk. You use girls for your own gain. You haven't even loved one of them. Try to grow up actually!" she yelled at me.

I was a little startled at how she had exploded. It hurt a little. The sad part was it was probably true. I watched her run off to her room. I was a little mad at myself. "Damn, why am I such an arse?" I asked out loud.

I saw Weasley running down her stairs again. Her face was red and blotchy and her eyes were red. She looked at me and started crying harder. I wished I could do something about it, but I know it would be no use, she wouldn't listen to a word I said. I tried to help anyway.

"Weasley! Weasley, Rose wait!" I yelled after her. She didn't respond though. I had a guess she wouldn't.

I walked up to my room and laid down on my bed. Why was I such a jerk? It was just me. I took my notebook out of my messenger bag and started writing.

_Weasley and I have always had fights. Since day one truthfully. She punched me in the nose after I stepped on her foot. We've had detention after detention together. After all those times together you'd think we would start acting civil towards each other. Well think again. Weasley started blushing after our fourth year every time we got in a fight. I grew accustomed to the blush. It was her trademark, just like smirking is mine. Thing have changed somehow between us this year. I'm really not sure where they'll end up either. Rose got pretty this year. She fully blossomed should I say. Who knows if we'll ever be together. I'm not planning on it. I still hate her. There's something different for sure_.

I closed the notebook and grabbed my messenger bag. I was going to be late to Herbology.

**Rose's Point of View**

I was sitting by the fireplace when I heard a knock on the door. I had just been observing how Malfoy had been sleeping on the couch. It was a funny yet cute scene. I walked over and opened it. It was Selena. Gosh I hated that girl, but I could tell Scorpius hated her so I let her in.

"Where's my Scorpikins?!" she cried running in

Wow she was stupider than I thought. I guess I was wrong on the whole 'Selena hating Malfoy too thing'. "Scorpikins is right there," I pointed to the couch in front of us.

She frowned and said,"Well that just won't do!"

I watched as she ran over to his side and pulled out her wand. "Accio, robes!" the robes came flying to her, as she cast the spell, and Scorpius was dressed.

The kid had no shirt on before. I was actually the one who took his shirt off while he was sleeping. Shame on me, but hey, I wanted to see his muscles. Let me tell you he had a lot of them. More than James. Quidditch definitely paid off for him.

"Do you think we should wake him?" she asked, turning toward me.

I laughed,"Wait let me get outta here, you can do the honors."

I waited outside the portrait hole with a little bit of the picture open so I could see. Selena was inches from his face, and I saw his eyes shoot open.

"Morning Scorpikins!" she said cheerfully.

Malfoy said in shock, "Selena? What are you doing in here?"

She replied innocently "Oh that Weasley girl let me in. She said she'd rather me wake you than to herself."

I walked down the hall hoping Selena wouldn't tell him I was in there, while he was getting  
changed. I walked to the Great Hall, and sat next to Lily and Jules at the Gryffindor table and said, "The funniest thing just happened."

I explained what I had done and we all broke into a fit of giggles. Malfoy walked into the Great Hall and sat next to his friends. I looked over at him and giggled, I couldn't help myself, it was far too funny to resist.

He looked depressed, and started to talk to his friend Xavier, I think it was. Malfoy kept shooting me glances. He got up and left the Great Hall. I really hoped we didn't have Potions together.

"I, uh, got to go you two. I'll be late for Advanced Potions," I got up and left the Great Hall.

I saw Malfoy and his friend Xavier. Xavier was broken down in a state of laughter. I wondered what was so funny. I did have a good guess.

I was turning down towards the dungeons when I ran into Malfoy. Well he ran into me.

"Watch were your going Malfoy," I started smirking and almost laughed.

He gave me a death stare, "Shut It."

But I, being me, refused and said , "I really like your new girlfriend," I smirked. "And if you ever try to get back to me in that way, I have cousins that will beat you to a pulp."

He sneered, "Thanks for the warning."

I turned and walked into the Potion's room satisfied, and sat down waiting for Jules. I looked to the front of the classroom to see Dumbledore, sitting in a chair, with his eyes twinkling mischievously. He  
said, "I am here to inform you that you will be getting a notebook."

He waved his hand and a notebook appeared in front of me, I opened it to see blank pages  
staring back at me. I was confused.

"In the notebook, you are to write down daily about the person you are sharing a dorm with your thoughts and feelings towards them would be appreciated. If you fail to do so, I will know. At the end of the year the Head of your House will collect them," he finished.

Maybe this would be fun. I can rant and rave about Malfoy. What more could a girl want?

Immediately after potions I ran up to my dorm and sat at my desk. I began to write:

_Scorpius Malfoy. Well there's only so much I know about him. We hate each other, and fight all the time, so I'll talk about that. When we fight his eyes go from dark gray to ice cold light gray. He sends daggers at you and insults. He also smirks, and sneers like its his job. But that only makes me wanna fight more, I don't know why but he tends to make me blush. I don't like him he just gets me so mad, its a Weasley trait. He brings out the worst in people too, he brings out my temper. He also tenses up, his muscles become tight, his breathing becomes slow, and acts down right evil. That's all I can think of for right now, bye._

Malfoy walked in the room. "Whatcha writing there Weasley? About how you know you secretly want me?" he asked with his stupid cute smirk.

I blushed to red, strawberry red, damn you stupid Weasley trait. "No, no one could want you! No one who has a heart, and no one who isn't real. You know what Malfoy?" I intended to stab him hard here. "You're a jerk! A huge jerk. You use girls for your own gain. You haven't even loved one of them. Try to grow up actually!" I yelled.

I stormed off and ran up the stairs, I closed my door and flopped on my bed. I started crying, I needed my girls, and I need to figure out why I got so flustered out there. That wasn't normal. I could hear faintly down stairs.

"Damn, why am I such an arse?"

This made me sob harder, and it was non stop crying. I couldn't control myself. I walked back down stairs my eyes blood shot, and looked at Malfoy, and I began to tear up again, and ran out of the room.

I heard him say, "Weasley! Weasley, Rose wait!"

I left without another word and ran to the Black Lake, went to my tree and cried.

**Reviews would be appreciated!**


	4. Quidditch Trials That Will Kill You

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter everybody. I hope you enjoy this one too. Also DUMBLEDORE IS ALIVE IN THIS STORY. I just want to make that clear to you all.**

**Wizard is as Wizard Does**

**Scorpius' Point of View**

It had been a week since school started. The last argument Weasley and I had seemed to have worn off between us just like it always did. I continued to write that dumb notebook we received. Nothing that important was happening. Teachers decided to load us down on homework this year. I hardly had time to give a thought about anything else.

I sat in the Great Hall next to Vincent and Xavier. Michael had forgotten to finish the essay we had to do in Charms so he had quickly gone to the library. Selena sat at the other end of the table, giggling with her friends.

"Hey Scorp, when are you scheduling trials for Quidditch?" Vincent asked.

"Didn't you read the notice board in Slytherin? This morning," I told him, my mouth stuffed full of toast.

"Really?"Vincent said in disbelief.

That boy was thick sometimes.

I glanced over at Weasley. She kept giving me dirty looks. She would turn back and talk to her friends, Lily and Julia, I think. She looked back at me. I smirked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on you two," I said to Xavier and Vincent. "Time for Quidditch trials," I told them.

We started out of the Great Hall and down to the locker rooms for Slytherin. I got dressed in my dark green uniform and grabbed my pair of Quidditch gloves. I walked to the broomshed and grabbed the sleek Thunderclash34 I had gotten for being named captain. I walked onto the field.

The sky was crystal clear today. I looked up in the stands to see groups of girls from at least every house. I was way too popular.

"Scorpius!"

I looked up to see Selena in the stands. She blew me a kiss. I returned it.

My eyes found Weasley, Potter, and some of the others on the Gryffindor team. They sat there in their Quidditch gear. I guess they had trials after us.

"Okay," I said to all of students lined up. "I want tryouts for beaters over there and for chaser over there," I directed.

I was keeper, Michael was a chaser, Vincent was a beater, and Xavier was the seeker.

"First up, beaters."

This group of kids flew up in the air. I watched as each one of them tried to hit one of the bludgers. Most of them hit themselves or each other. It was sort of pathetic. I ended up going with a burly seventh year named Tyler McLaggen. It was strange that he was a Slytherin, considering who his dad was.

"Chasers you're up."

I flew into the air and guarded the goals. I caught most of them thrown. I ended up choosing Kylie Makenzie and Isis Gordon as my chasers. I was pretty confident we were going to be good this year.

"Good work everyone," I said landing. "Practice begins tomorrow."

We headed back to the locker rooms. Gryffindor was heading onto the pitch.

Vincent was smirking.

"What's up dude?" I asked him. It was starting to get annoying.

"Weasley couldn't keep her eyes off you," he said.

I felt my face going red slightly. I hadn't noticed she was staring at me.

"Ooooh! Scorp's blushing!" Xavier laughed.

"Shut up," I said angrily. "I'm just hot."

"Whatever," both of the boys said.

I decided not to change. I directed the rest of the team not to also.

"Why not?" Kylie complained.

"Just listen," I moaned back to her in that annoying voice she had just pulled.

We walked onto the stands. I sat down and the team followed.

Potter was keeper for Gryffindor, along with Weasley being a beater, Lily was a chaser, George was the other beater, Julia was another chaser, and James was the seeker. Only one spot was open for a chaser.

The kids flew up in the air and I watched Potter defend the rings.

"Miss it! Miss it!" we chanted laughing as a third year missed. We laughed at the kid. I loved being obnoxious.

I lead the chanting and kids kept missing.

Potter finally looked like he was fed up because he flew in our direction.

"Malfoy!" he yelled. "Could you and your team shut your darn bloody mouths!"

"Why? Are we bothering you?" I joked.

"Keep your mouth shut!"

I looked to see that Weasley had flown up beside Potter.

"I swear I will punch you in the mouth so hard you won't be able to speak for weeks," she threatened. "Or I'll just hit you over the head with this bat." She held the bat up.

"Just pick someone for gosh sakes," I directed. "Then we'll shut up."

Potter flew back to the rings and Weasley just glared at me.

They finally ended up picking someone. This was my chance.

"Hey Potter," I yelled. "Want to play a scrimmage? Just to see who's team practiced the most over the summer."

"Sure Malfoy," Potter grinned evilly.

The Slytherin team and I made our way down onto the pitch.

"Okay everyone," I said, in our team huddle. "Let's beat the bloody daylights out of them."

I felt something hit my head. It was a rock.

I turned around to see Weasley had thrown it. I was sure she was going to try and hit me so hard I would be unconscious, or worse, dead.

Potter unleashed the balls and we were up in the air playing.

I braced myself in front of the rings. Lily came flying towards me. I tried to block, but she scored on me. I heard cheering. It seemed more people had filled the stands to watch this game.

"10-0 Gryffindor," said the usual Hufflepuff commentator. I didn't even know he was here

Gryffindor was so going to get it now.

Kylie had the quaffle and she flew down the pitch. She threw it and scored. Take that Potter!

"10-10 tied."

We scored back and forth with each other. It was soon 70-60 us in the lead. Weasley kept trying to get an aim at me, but I always managed to steer clear of her.

She had just missed, again, at me. I smiled at her. She was fuming. Suddenly a bludger hit her in the back of the head. Tyler had hit it.

I watched her fall. I quickly swept down to catch her. The people in the stands were standing up. I landed and saw her head was bleeding.

"What the heck is wrong with you McLaggen?" I fumed.

The rest of my team landed. The Gryffindor team landed as well.

"I'm taking her to the hospital wing," I told everyone.

No one protested, which was unusual.

I started back up to the castle. Weasley was paler than me. That meant she was losing blood fast. My robes were splattered with blood from her head. She needed help and I was sort of freaking out.

I checked her pulse. It was very slow. How hard did Tyler hit her? Then it suddenly stopped.

I almost past out.

**Rose's Point of View**

It has been a week since first day back, and the teachers decide that it's funny to load all the homework they can onto the students. I am having trouble keeping up with it but always end up having finished it. Scorpius decided to not apologize after our one of many fights. Not that I was expecting one. It would have been nice. I wrote in our notebook a lot. It was another friend to me.

Albus announced this morning that we would be having Quidditch trials. I was already promised the spot of one of the beaters. I had been a Gryffindor beater for the past four years. George was the other beater. We made a great team. I wasn't nervous one bit. I'm a very confident person.

I walked into the Great Hall too see Jules and Lily waiting for me.

"Come on Rosie eat up, we have trials soon!"Jules pestered, sounding an awful lot like my  
father and my mother at the same time.

It was scary. I started to giggle"You sound like my parents." Lily joined in knowing exactly what I meant.

Jules started laughing nervously though, because I think she noticed too.

I looked over at Malfoy, and started laughing again. I could feel his gray eyes on me,  
and I looked again, and he smirked at me. I rolled my eyes.

I checked the time.

"Come on you two. Let's get this over with," I said to them.

We left the Great Hall and walked down to Gryffindor locker rooms and changed into our uniforms.  
After we were dressed, we met up with the rest of the team in the stands.

Slytherin was having their trials at the moment, not to shabby. That was not a good thing.

I looked at Malfoy. For some reason I couldn't stop looking, and those butterflies in my stomach, where were they coming from? Oh great there's that Selena girl and look she just blew him a kiss. Why was I angry? I blushed red. Stupid Weasley trait. I noticed that the trials were over and it was our turn. I followed Albus onto the pitch with the rest of the team.

Minutes later the Slytherin team was sitting in the stands. I stood on the ground, watching as Albus was protecting the rings from in coming quaffles. Malfoy looked so hot in his uniform. Ugh! Stop Rose! Stop! I looked up at the Slytherins again. That one Tyler kid was staring at me. It was weird.

I saw Albus get all angry at the Slytherin team for distracting a player, he flew over to them and started yelling. I flew over to help. He was being a prat that Scorpius Malfoy.

"I swear I will punch you in the mouth so hard you won't be able to speak for weeks," I said  
menacingly. "Or I'll just hit you over the head with this bat." I held up the bat, showing it was no joke, and it wasn't.

"Just pick someone for gosh sakes, then we'll shut up!" Malfoy said, eying the bat disdainfully.

I smirked and mumbled,"Arse hole."I flew back over to where I was before.

When trials ended I heard Malfoy yell to Al, "Hey Potter! Want to play a scrimmage, just to see who's team practiced the most over the summer?"

Al replied confidently"Sure Malfoy." Albus gave his usual opening game speech.

We came back to the field and I saw a nicely sized rock and picked it up. No need to waste it. I aimed for Malfoy's head and bulls-eye! Got ya!

Soon we were up in the air, and started playing, It was 10-0 us. We were gonna win. Crap, don't think too fast Rose, they just scored.

A little while later it was 70-60 them. I was trying so hard to hit Malfoy, but was failing horribly. I fumed as my cheeks turned red. That stupid smile of his.

Suddenly something hit the back of my head. Everything went fuzzy. Something hot was dripping down my neck. I was falling. I felt strong arms around me.

"What the heck is wrong with you McLaggen?" I heard far off.

That arse, I was feeling sick, and my eyesight was going in and out of focus. The last thing I saw were warm gray eyes, with worry and shock all over them. And slowly I began too loose consciousness in full awareness of my lessening of blood.

**What's going to happen to Rose? Review!**


	5. Why Would I Ever Kiss You

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. Sorry, it's been a while. I've been busy.**

**Wizard is as Wizard Does**

**Scorpius' Point of View**

I frantically ran to the hospital wing carrying a bleeding Weasley. When I arrived everything else was a blur. Weasley was taken from me and I soon found myself sitting in a chair outside of the hospital wing. I finally realized where I was after twenty minutes.

Please don't die Weasley. If you die you're whole family will kill me slow and painfully. They'll think I murdered you when I didn't. Of course your cousins would probably lie even though they saw what happened. They'd just like to beat the crap out of me.

Footsteps came running down the hall. I saw the whole Weasley and Potter clan.

"Where is she Malfoy?" I heard Hugo yell.

"Where do you think smart one?" I asked sarcastically.

Were all Weasley's this dense at times?

"How was she before she was taken away from you?" Albus asked.

I rubbed my hands back and forth nervously.

"Malfoy!" Lily yelled. "Answer the dang question."

"She wasn't breathing," I said to them.

"You killed her Malfoy! I oughta---" Hugo launched himself toward me, fists flailing.

Albus was pulling back on him.

"Don't try it Hugo. You'll just get in trouble," he said, restraining him.

"Thanks for that Potter."

"Don't get used to it," he replied menacingly.

"Albus, he killed her!" Hugo yelled furiously."You can't expect me to do _nothing_ about it!"

Albus turned to face him.

"Beating up Malfoy wouldn't do you any good, and you know it. Dumbledore said you would possibly be expelled if you got into another fight," Albus explained. "And your parents wouldn't appreciate you getting expelled either."

"I'm sure Rose would though."

"So you didn't kill her?" Lily asked me.

"No Potter. I may be a jerk but I am _not_ a murderer," I said darkly toward her.

"Come on you two," she directed to Albus and Hugo. "Let's go. We can come back later."

"Fine Lily," Hugo responded.

He gave one more glare at me and stalked off with the other two.

That was a relief. I wasn't particularly in the mood to fight today. I decided I would stay until I found out she was living.

That seemed like hours on end. I waited and waited. Finally Madam Pomfrey came out and told me I could go in. I sort of hesitated. Did I really want to go in? I agreed and followed the nurse back to the bed Weasley lay in.

"She lost and awful amount of blood, but we were able to revive her," she told me.

I let out a breath of relief. Thank God she was breathing again.

Madam Pomfrey left and I took a seat next to Weasley's bed.

Her head was wrapped up and bandaged and she still looked deathly white. I found that I didn't like seeing her like this. She was usually this big ball of energy. Smiling all of the time. Well, except around me.

Her smile was somewhat reassuring in my head. Sort of a reminder of she'll be up and yelling at me in no time. I think this is the longest we had been around each other without nasty comments being thrown back and forth.

"I don't know if you can hear me Weasley, but I am glad you're alright. You gave me quite a scare there. Don't worry. I'll think of a way to get back at McLaggen. Or maybe I'll hex him to death," I said to her.

Her face remained expressionless.

"We've had our fights yes. There's this tension between us that wants to break somehow. I know it will Weasley. You aren't going to like it when it happens either," I smiled slightly to myself. "I have to get going, but just know that I'm here for you Rose."

I saw her lips curve upward. Maybe she was just having a good dream.

I stood up and kissed her forehead.

"Get well soon Rosie. It's going to be awfully quiet without you around for the next few days."

I left the hospital wing and headed to my common room. I went up to my room and took out the notebook I needed to write in. I flipped to a new page and wrote:

_Rose almost died today (and yes I'm referring to her as Rose now). I want her to be mine for some reason. I'll make her life hell until it happens too. Aren't I the nicest person ever? That's all for now._

I closed my notebook.

Yes, Rose Weasley's life was going to be hell with me for the next months we have to spend together. I had a plan.

A) Drive her insane until she kisses you

B) Dump Selena as soon as possible

C)Beat the crap out of McLaggen

My plans were going to unfold.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So the next few days bored me to death. Rose wasn't there so I didn't have anyone to talk to, Selena was an annoying prick so I didn't want to to hang out with her, and my friends didn't have enough time to chat around since they were slow on homework.

I laid on the couch in the common room, eating grapes like I was some sort of God. I was truthfully. I was a Slytherin God.

"What the heck are you doing?"

I jumped and my head whipped around.

There was Rose!

"What does it look like? Eating grapes like a God," I responded.

It was so hard to restrain my excitement that she was back.

"I'm surprised Selena isn't in here doing that for you."

Her head was still wrapped up but she had regained most of the color in her face.

"I love the enthusiasm Ro-Weasley," I quickly corrected.

Crap! Busted!

Her head turned to face me.

"Did you just call me Rose?" her voice asked disbelievingly.

"No, no. I didn't. What are you talking about?" I quickly covered.

She walked up to me and poked me in the chest. "Don't lie."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not," I smirked down at her.

My face moved dangerously close to hers. Was plan A going to work out faster than I thought.

"Are you going to kiss me?" she asked her eyebrows raising. "I dare you to."

"And why would I kiss you?" I looked at her.

"Because you want to," she defended.

I laughed. "That's not a very good come back. I'm surprised in you Rose," I inched my face closer to hers.

"You just called me Rose."

"I won't deny that I did. Do you want me to kiss you?"

"I'm not going to answer that."

"Then I will," I cocked.

I pressed my lips against hers and kissed her. She didn't kiss me back and I could feel it. Rose didn't want to kiss me. That hurt. What the hell was my problem? Of course this girl could never love me.

I broke us apart.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Something just isn't right."

She ran up the steps to her room.

Plan A was not going to work as well as I planned now and it's all because I just pulled us a little farther apart.

**Rose' Point of View**

I can't see, why can't I see. My breathing is slowing very quickly why is this? Come on Scorpius get me too the hospital wing. I heard a door burst open and felt my body move as Malfoy began to run. I was placed on what felt like a bed, and my head was cushioned up against a soft feather pillow. I  
would think by now that Scorpius would have left, but he hasn't. I can tell. Not because his hands are holding mine, but because I can sense his presence.

For some reason because I was out cold. I could hear every little thing someone said. Even as I was being tended to by Madam Pomfrey. I could hear voices in the hall. I had read somewhere that hearing voices could happen. Or maybe I was dreaming.

"Where is she Malfoy?!?"

Gosh Hugo, I am right here, clearly you know where I am.

"Where do you think smart one?"someone replied sarcastically, it was Scorpius.

I have to admit he was right. Hugo was acting fairly dumb at the moment.

"How was she before she was taken from you?"

There was that awkward silence that everyone hates.

"Malfoy answer the dang question!"

Jeez Lily and Albus can be aggressive.

"She wasn't breathing." I could hear his voice cracking.

Shouldn't he be laughing or just be plain old happy? What is going on with him, it sounds  
like he's crushed, and torn, but why?

"You killed her Malfoy! I oughta---" I could hear Hugo say very clearly.

He didn't kill me, I am not dead, I'm not gonna die. Am I brain crying, wow this is weird.

"Don't try it Hugo. You'll just get in trouble."

Now that's a good thing. Albus always knows what to do, and how to calm Hugo.

"Thanks for that Potter!"

I could hear it clearly though, he wasn't near me anymore. They were, or so it seemed, in the hallway. I guess when one sense stops another one reacts better.

"Don't get used to it." I could here Albus say, a teeny weeny bit harsh there, eh Albus?"

Albus he killed her!"You can't expect me to do nothing about it?" Hugo again.

"Beating up Malfoy wouldn't do you any good, and you know it. Dumbledore said you would possibly  
be expelled if you got into another fight," Albus explained. "And your parents wouldn't appreciate you getting expelled either."

I brain laughed to myself, that would be perfect. Hugo getting expelled. My life would be perfect.  
Hugo fight him now!!!!

"I'm sure Rose would though." Hugo replied with some edge to his tone.

"So you didn't kill her?" I heard the voice of Lily.

Gosh she acted so innocent, so sweet. I love that girl.

"No Potter. I may be a jerk, but I am not a murderer."

Spot on Scorpius spot on.

"Come on you two, we can come back later."

Good thinking, this was starting to become boring.

"Fine," Hugo said.

I know he was being an idiot, but no matter how much I don't wanna admit it, he was being really nice. I heard a door open and heard someone jump up frantically.

"She lost an awful amount of blood, but we were able to revive her."

YES!!! I'm gonna live, nananana!

I heard foot steps walking towards me, and a chair lifting slightly into the air then slamming down again. Scorpius was back. There was silence and even though I wasn't gonna be able to talk, it was  
still, in a way, awkward.

"I don't know if you can hear me Weasley, but I am glad you're alright. You gave me quite a scare there. Don't worry. I'll think of a way to get back at McLaggen. Or maybe I'll hex him to death," he said.

I wanted to laugh. Seeing McLaggen get beat up would be hilarious. I smiled, or so I thought I did.

"We've had our fights yes. There's this tension between us that wants to break somehow. I know it will Weasley. You aren't going to like it when it happens either."

I wanted to jump out and just hug him, and kiss him, gosh dammit he was sweet..

"I have to get going, but just know that I'm here for you Rose."

Rose, oh just how I love it when he say's my name. I could feel my lip move into a small smile. I was coming back.

"Get well soon Rosie. It's going to be awfully quiet without you around for the next few days."

It will be awfully quiet without you Scorpius. I laid here, and laid here, gosh this was boring. I eventually fell asleep though, or so I think. Did I mention he kissed my forehead? Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy kissed me Rose Ginerva Weasley. As I laid there I wondered what Malfoy was doing  
right about now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It's been a few days, and they have been quiet boring. I woke up a couple of days ago and since then I've had a lot of visitors. Such as my entire family, including aunts, uncles, mum, dad, and both of my grandparents. It was funny seeing my muggle grandparents in the hospital wing. It was a little disappointing that Scorpius didn't visit at all. Finally the day came, after probably two weeks, that I was able to leave. I leaped for joy, and ran to my common room. I stood there, just stood there, seeing what was going on.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked eying Scorpius weirdly.

He was eating grapes like a God. Oh and he looked like a God, don't tell him I thought that.

"What does it look like? Eating grapes like a God," he said sarcastically.

I smiled, wait no, why are you happy too see him? My head was still bandaged, but I  
regained the color in my face. I FELT GOOD.

"I'm surprised Selena isn't in here doing that for you," I laughed.

"I love enthusiasm Ro-Weasley," he started, but suddenly caught himself.

Busted kid! You called me Rose.

"Did you just call me Rose?" I asked bewildered.

"No, no. I didn't. What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Don't lie," and I ran up and poked him in the chest.

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."he smirked.

Gosh I love that smirk. His face was strangely close to mine.

"Are you going to kiss me? I dare you too," I smirked.

"And why would I kiss you?" he moved closer.

"Because you want to," I defended.

He does! I know it!

"That's not a very good come back. I'm surprised in you Rose," he inched closer.

Oh no, its gonna happen.

"You just called me Rose," I said sweetly.

"I won't deny that I did. Do you want me to kiss you?"

"I'm not going to answer that," I said hastily.

"Then I will," he cocked.

He leaned in a pushed his lips against mine. It was rough but sweet. I wanted to kiss him back, but for some reason I couldn't. Something was terribly wrong and there was no explanation to me why it was.

He broke apart and I just looked at him.

"I'm sorry, but something just isn't right here."

I ran up the steps to my room. I cried. Why did he have to kiss me and ruin everything? We aren't suppose to be together. Not at all. It was like winter and summer. They aren't suppose to be together. I then remembered I hadn't wrote in my notebook for days. I took it out.

_Kissing, _I titled it.

_Scorpius kissed me. It was sweet rough and nice, just like him. I wanted to kiss him back, but I couldn't. Not yet at least. Maybe in a few months time. I sort of feel guilty kissing him when he has a girlfriend. Don't ask me why. I just do._

_P.S.- I almost died two weeks ago. Screw McLaggen. That kid is a... um, not a nice word. HE ALMOST KILLED ME! I have the right to be angry. My head hurts right now so I better keep my temper down._

_Rose_

I closed the book and continued crying. Sleep over won me soon and I was out.

**So I hope you liked this chapter. Give us a review or PM. PLEASE DO NOT MENTION ANYTHING ABOUT DUMBLEDORE! Sorry but we do know he's dead. I promise we do. Thanks! : ] **


	6. A Hot Date to the Village of Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter**

**Thanks for the reviews one the last chapter. This one is pretty long and I hope you like it. If you saw Fame last night and thought it was amazing PM or leave a comment about it in your review. Asher Brook was so hot in it. Ah! Anyway Hope you like this LONG chapter.**

**Wizard is as Wizard Does**

**Scorpius's Point of View**

Well to start things off in the month of October, Rose was not speaking to me. She was either mad or embarrassed at what had happened between us. She was starting to tick me off. I mean it sort of was my fault. I had kissed her. I felt a little guilty surprisingly. I usually never felt guilty.

Our first trip to Hogsmeade was tomorrow. Selena was going with me, along with Xavier and Tara. Vincent and Michael had detention that day thanks to them deciding to start a food fight in the Great Hall at lunch a week ago.

I walked by myself to Herbology. I had it with the stupid Hufflepuffs. As I walked, I heard voices. Being me I had to know everything. I peeked my head around the corner and saw Rose pressed against the wall with some guy leaning towards her.

Then the truth sunk in.

That guy was the Head Boy. His name was Landen Wood.

He was incredibly adored by the female population of our school. (Second place to me). He was also the Quidditch captain of the Ravenclaw team. Yeah, unfortunately he had brains along with looks.

A mixed emotion of anger and jealousy slowly started to rise in me. I wanted to pulverize him.

I figured he was most likely asking to Hogsmeade.

Rose had somehow known I was there watching. Don't ask me how. She can just sense it I assume. She glanced over at me and winked with a smirk worthy of a Malfoy.

Then Landen started snogging the living daylights out of her it seemed.

Suddenly a different realization came to me.

He had just asked her out.

Rose Weasley had just got herself a boyfriend and date with the Head Boy. I was prepared to make her fall for me. Hard. We were going to head to head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I sat in my casual weekend clothes for the trip to Hogsmeade. My cereal was slowly becoming soggier by the minute. Selena sat next to me giggling.

"Today's going to be so much fun Scorpy!" she giggled, giving me a squeeze.

"Great fun!" I chorused maybe a little too overly enthusiastic.

I forced myself to zone out as she started listing the places we were going to visit. One included Madam Puddifoot's. No! That place was so gushy and romantic.

I looked over at Rose. She sat next to Landen at the Ravenclaw table. They talked and held hands as they ate. She looked over at me with an expression saying, "Jealous you loser."

I sort of felt like a loser. I mean I'm usually a very positive person. Landen was just driving me nuts with his charm and all. Didn't I have any charm? I shouldn't feel like a loser. I was dating one of the hottest girls in school.

I was reminded of what had happened between us last night after classes.

_Flashback_

_I sat in the common room finishing a Ancient Runes paper. I looked up as Rose walked in, hair messed up, face flushed pink, and she was breathless._

"_Had a nice time with Wood, did we now?" I asked her._

"_Shut up. You're just jealous because you wish it was yourself who kissed me silly," she snapped, taking a seat at her desk, and pulling out her Arithmancy book._

"_Oh, like I really would Rose," I shook my head._

"_You already tried to snog me once," she said softly._

"_Let's not bring that up again Weasley. That was a mistake," I corrected her._

"_A mistake?!" she questioned angrily. "You really thought that was a mistake?"_

"_Rose, you dared me to kiss you," I reminded._

_She stood up. Red was flaring in her cheeks._

"_Yeah and you kissed me. Why would I have dared you to if I didn't actually want to kiss you!?" she yelled._

"_Wait, so you wanted to kiss me?"_

_Did Rose just admit that?_

"_Ugh! Never mind you idiot. Just drop it. I don't want that subject to be brought up ever again," she stalked off to her dorm._

_I had made her really mad._

_End of Flashback_

At least she hated me again. But did I really want her to hate me?

"Can any third, fourth, fifth, sixth, or seventh year going to Hogsmeade please make their way to the entrance hall?" Dumbledore directed.

I took Selena's hand and led her out of the Great Hall. Xavier and Tara followed behind. I handed my permission slip to Filch and made my way out of the castle. Rose and Wood held hands and her cousins and friends followed behind the "happy couple."

We arrived down into Hogsmeade, Selena chattering the whole walk, and walked into Madam Puddifoot's. Xavier smiled at me and walked past us. He was passing on a trip into here. This was going to be hell. At least it wasn't Valentine's. That sucked even worse and trust me, I should know. I've been in here five times with five different girls for that awful holiday.

We took a seat on the low cushioned seats and Madam Puddifoot walked over to take our order.

"Two teas and some of those heart shaped cookies," Selena told her.

I wanted to smack myself. I looked around and saw other couples making out.

Selena turned toward me.

"So, how do you like my new nails?"

She held out a hand and little flowers were on each of them.

"Very nice," I told her.

"Hey, how about we go to that new clothing store after this. You could help me pick out some new shoes," she suggested.

Helping girls pick out clothing was my least favorite activity to do. I had done it way too many times. Even as a little kid, I hated helping my mother shop.

"Um... maybe we could go to the Quidditch shop," I offered.

"Ewww! Heck no. I _hate _Quidditch. It's the stupidest activity ever," she squealed.

Okay we were going to have major problems now.

"Fine. I am not going shopping though. Why don't go visit the Shrieking Shack then," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I've visited the Shack----" she started.

"It's settled. We're going to visit again," I interrupted.

She didn't protest. Instead she pulled my head towards hers and started snogging me.

As we kissed, I faintly wondered if Rose was having just as terrible time as me. My best guess was she was having a better time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After Madam Puddifoot's, we walked hand in hand to the Shrieking Shack. A bunch of third years stood at the fence in aw of it. Some were backed far away. It was known to be haunted.

I saw that Xavier and Tara were chatting by the end of the fence. I also noticed some of Rose's cousins at the other end. She wasn't among them.

Xavier gave me a grin. I glared at him.

"How was your date?" he asked sarcastically.

"Crap," I muttered to him, as Tara and Selena started chatting, "All she wants to do is snog me."

"Want to ditch the girls and have some guy time?" he asked me.

"Heck yeah," I replied. "You get to tell them though."

"Sure. Whatever."

Xavier cleared his throat. The girls turned to look at him.

"Would you two mind if we went to the Quidditch shop?" he asked them.

"I thought we were going to spend the day together Scorpy," Selena complained.

"Well, you hate Quidditch and I don't really want to help you shop. That's what Tara is better at," I explained. "We'll only be gone a little bit."

"Okay," she moped.

I think she was aiming for trying to make me feel guilty, but I seriously felt no self pity for her.

"Great. See ya later," Xavier smiled, and we walked into the village together, headed towards Three Broomsticks.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The trip back to Hogwarts was interesting. We never ended up meeting with the girls again. We were having too much of a good time in Three Broomsticks.

I never saw Rose at all during the trip. Well, maybe I did after Three Broomsticks. Everything was a little fuzzy. You see, I sort of had a little too much butterbeer. I wasn't drunk or anything. Everything was just a little blurry.

I, Scorpius Malfoy, had never gotten drunk.

My parents would kill me if I ever did. My father wants me to grow up and have the last name Malfoy remembered as being more respectful than he had. I was not going to disappoint him.

When we reached the castle, I went back to my dorm and took to the couch, falling asleep. Little did I know Rose had entered and gently gave me a peck on the lips.

**Rose's Point of View**

Landen Wood waved at me, and gestured for me to come over to him. I instantly walked right over, almost half running. A little excited there Rose? Well of course I was excited. He was the hot Head Boy who all the girls were in love with.

I smiled."Yes?"

He smiled back, those blue eyes haunting my gaze.

"I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" he asked.

I smiled softly, and laughed in my head.

"I would love too."

He was grinning ear to ear.

I laughed. I was happy. For once, Scorpius Malfoy wasn't lingering in my head.

"Well great. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

He gave me a swift hug, and started to walk. I grabbed his hand and pulled him in, and I kissed him softly on the lips. I could hear faint footsteps, and turned my head, to see none other than Scorpius Malfoy. I smirked. "Jealous much?" I thought to myself. I looked at Landen and kissed him again but longer than the last. I searched Landen's face. He smiled. This was just what I needed.

"I got to go," he said to me. "See you tomorrow Rosie."

"Defiantly," I responded, and as I walked away with pure joy etched upon my face, I could hear footsteps pounding the ground where Scorpius had been standing. Gottcha Malfoy, I thought. If you're going to have me, guess you're going to have to work harder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After classes that afternoon, I found myself getting worried about what I would wear. Seriously. I ran to Jules common room and hollered for her.

"JULES!" I ran up to her room.

"Rose, what are doing here?" she asked.

I quickly interrupted. "Okay you don't know this, but Landen Wood asked me out today and I said yes, and I don't know what to wear," I explained to her hurriedly.

Jules's mouth dropped open. "You're dating the Head Boy!" she shriek. She ran to her dresser and came back with make up, clothes, and a wand.

"I'm not going on a date today."

She walked up too me and smiled.

"Well honey, when its your first date in a while you need to be prepared."

I smiled. We started talking about what I would wear. I picked out three pairs of shoes. A pair of gray UGGS (a muggle item), a pair of black high tops (converse), and a pair of black sandals.

Then she took out tops. There was a cute green one with a elastic band that would grip, and then flow out. It had little sparkles on it, and I thought, "Too Christmasy." Apparently I was wrong. It made me look beautiful. I picked that. I also found a striped gray and cream colored cami to go under it. I then picked out a pair of Jules cutest skinny jeans, and decided to go with my UGGS.

Jules had an incredible amount of clothing. She was letting me keep all of this too. Boy I loved that girl. She was my bestest friend ever!

It was time for the make up next. Ugh! I despised make up.

"Now this is my forte," Jules said.

I watched as she grabbed numerous lip glosses and slowly applied them onto to my lips. She then took a beige-y and pinkish color blush and applied it softly against my cheeks.

"Your as white as ice, you need some color,"she remarked.

"Not when I'm blushing like crazy," I muttered under my breath.

She took out a bronze eyeshadow and put it on my eyelids. She took her mascara, and made my eyes pop. Then the eyeliner came and I fidgeted.

"I hate that stuff."

She ignored me and began to apply. It was a dark brown. She finally let me look at myself in the mirror, and I looked stunning. Just ravishing. I gave her a big hug, and thanked her. She was a lot of help.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning I threw on shorts and a t-shirt and ran down to the Great Hall. I spotted Landen at the Ravenclaw table and went to take a seat next to him.

"Good morning," he smiled.

He pecked me on the lips.

I felt my face reddening.

"Good morning," I replied.

Our hands were clenched together, while we ate. I took a glance at Scorpius and I could clearly see the evil green monster. I smirked. I turned and told Landen that I needed to get ready and headed up to the common room.

I got dressed fairly fast and grabbed my pink fall coat. It was a little cold out today. I checked myself in the mirror one last time and ran down the entrance hall. I spotted Landen and ran up to him, a little breathless.

His face glowed. That boy was gorgeous. I was the luckiest girl in the world.

"You look amazing Rose!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks," I grinned. We started down to Hogsmeade. "So where do you want to go?" I asked him.

"Madam Puddifoot's? I hear you girls like that?" he suggested.

I laughed. "Only the bimbos." I suggested Three Broomsticks.

"Perfect," he sighed a breath of relief.

I turned around to see Albus, Jules, Lily, James, and George, traveling close behind. Jules winked at me and Lily waved.

We got down into the village and headed towards Three Broomsticks. I saw Scorpius being dragged into Madam Puddifoot's by Selena. She was a bimbo.

When we reached Three Broomsticks, we ordered two butterbeers. Mine with a hint of cinnamon. Landen and I talked about all sorts of things. Quidditch, classes, each other, movies, books, it was a perfect date. He was the perfect boy. His dad played for Puddlemere and he invited me to go to a game over Christmas Break. I agreed I would. It was actually a game against the Holyhead Harpies. My aunt Ginny played for them.

I smiled and kissed him softly.

"What was that for?"he asked me.

"For giving me the best date ever," I told him.

He leaned in and kissed me again.

On our way out, I spotted Scorpius with one of his friends. They each had about five bottles of butterbeer in front of them. Almost all the bottles were empty. He was going to be drunk if he didn't stop. I wondered what went through boys heads at times.

When we were back at Hogwarts, I bid him goodbye and promised to meet him tomorrow.

I walked to my common room a little breathless. When I got in, I noticed Scorpius lying on the couch. Even though Landen made me feel amazing, Scorpius kissing me felt better. I walked over too him, and without thinking, gave him a quick peck on his lips, not knowing exactly what I had just done. I for one, did not see the small smile that curved onto Scorpius's face in his sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next few days and weeks passed, and Landen and I were getting serious. We went to our usual classroom and had our snogging sessions which reminded me of the night Jules had helped me pick out my outfit for Hogsmeade.

Apparently Landen had had patrolling duty on my floor. He had suddenly grabbed me and pulled me into a broom closest and snogged me silly.

_Flashback _

_I had come back from a snogging session, with my hair slightly messed up and headed into the common room.  
_

"_Had a nice time with Wood, did we now?" Scorpius asked me smirking._

_"Shut up. You're just jealous because you wish it was yourself who kissed me silly," I snapped. It was none of his business, I grabbed my Arithmancy book and opened it._

"_Oh, like I really would Rose,"he shook his head._

_"You already tried to snog me once," I said quietly._

_"Let's not bring that up again Weasley. That was a mistake," he replied just as softly._

_"A mistake?!" I questioned the anger in me bubbling up, about to overflow. "You really thought that was a mistake?"_

_"Rose, you dared me to kiss you." _

"_Yeah and you kissed me. Why would I have dared you to if I didn't actually want to kiss you!?" sh**, did I just say that did I just admit that I wanted him to._

_"Wait, so you wanted to kiss me?"he asked bewildered._

_Uh yeah, I said in my head.  
__  
"Ugh! Never mind you idiot. Just drop it. I don't want that subject to be brought up ever again." I ran, not daring to look at his eyes, into my dorm._

_Boy he makes me mad._

**Okay, Rose and Scorp's outfit to Hogsmeade for this chapter are on my profile page so make sure to check those out. We worked hard on this. Leave a review please!**


	7. Hi, I'm Michelle Kolbie

_Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter_

_A/N: Hey peeps! New chapter! Thanks for your reviews. It was a little disappointing though. Not as many as usual. Please leave a review. Even if you're not a member. I would love if we got at least 5 more reviews. But your choice I guess.  
_

_**Wizard is as Wizard Does**_

_**Scorpius's Point of View**_

It was Monday morning in the middle of October. I really hate Monday mornings in case you don't know. It means I have to wake up at mental time, go and eat breakfast, and get a load of homework dropped on me. Right now all of the sixth years were sitting in the Great Hall listening to Dumbledore say something. I was too tired to even give a care.

"At this time please find the person you share your common room with and take a seat next to them," Dumbledore directed.

Luckily I heard that. I was not moving. I was too lazy to go find Rose. She had better come find me. My head hit the table and I closed my eyes once again.

I heard people walking around and calling for their partners. Someone sat down beside me. I turned my head to see Rose. At least she didn't put up a fight to sit here.

"Scorpius," she pulled at the collar of my shirt to make me lift my head up.

"Yes," I mumbled not budging.

"Pay attention. Please."

"Sure whatever," I sat up and looked at Dumbledore.

Why did I just obey her?

"Today is the day the meaning for partnering you up with someone is all about," Dumbledore began.

He pointed toward the doors and they swung open. A group of adults came walking forward.

"You will be working with a ministry worker from now until the end of this school year. You and your partner will go to the ministry with your witch or wizard and find out a little more about their job. You have to pick out where you want to work soon."

Chatter started to erupt among us. I didn't join in. Instead I searched the crowd of witches and wizards for a familiar face.

"The Head of your House has already picked out your worker. The decision was decided upon your performance in the way you associate with your peers and teachers. Also your academics."

The people from the Ministry lined up in a straight line across the front of the Hall.

"When you hear your name, please come forward and meet your worker," Dumbledore told us. He took out a list. "Julia Hall and Mitchel Fergiston, you will be working with Henry Bines from the Spirits division of the Departmentforthe Regulationand Control of Magical Creatures."

Rose clapped and so did everyone else.

Julia was excellent at communication skills. I was guessing they were pairing you with what they thought you were best at or succeed at. I was anxious to find out my worker.

Around six more groups were assigned to a worker. Suddenly the room quieted. I looked around to see what was going on.

"Austen Gerald and Mikayla Tyler you will be working with Harry Potter, Head Auror of the Auror Office, works in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

I blinked my eyes repeatedly. Harry Potter was one of the options? Crap! That made me feel stupid. He was one of the most famous wizards in history and I was not paired with him.

The whole Hall erupted in claps. Harry waved over at Rose and then Albus. The two kids with him were bright red. They walked over and took a seat at the Hufflepuff table.

"Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley your ministry worker is Michelle Kolbie, an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries."

There was whispering around the room as I walked up to the front of the hall. There was a little clapping.

Oh really? Seriously people, I thought.

Our worker named Michelle pointed at the Ravenclaw table and we sat down.

"Now we as staff expect you will behave as respectable students. Any problems and you will be automatically moved. Your Ministry worker will be happy to answer any questions. Have fun and good luck." Dumbledore walked out of the hall.

Groups started to engage in conversation. I was a little hesitant. Rose was absolutely beaming next to me. I could understand the feeling. This was pretty amazing considering my family was the Malfoy's. They must have trust me a lot.

The name Kolbie, rang a bell. Wasn't their a first year in Slytherin with the last name Kolbie?

"Well, it's nice to meet both of you," she said.

She looked like she was in her middle thirties. She had her brown her in a ponytail and was wearing Ministry robes.

"I should start telling you a little bit about me since we'll be spending most of the year together," she cleared her throat. "I am thirty-five and live in London. I have two kids who go here. Daniel is a Hufflepuff third year and Sophie is a--" she paused. " Slytherin first year."

So I was right? Yes!

"My husband is Nathan Kolbie and he works in the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

I think I had remembered reading an article written by him a few times.

"I like to have fun, but then again, if there's work to be done we have to finish it. You two were obviously very important to be partnered with me. Any other questions?"

"Um, what house were you in at Hogwarts?" Rose asked.

I internally laughed.

"Ravenclaw Rose. I was four years behind your parents." She turned to me. "How about you Scorpius? Any questions?"

I shook my head yawning.

She laughed. "Looks like someone's tired."

I saw Rose just roll her eyes and shake her head.

"He's just pretending to be tired," Rose corrected. "He liked pretending very much."

"Actually, I am tired for once Weasley so why don't you shut your mouth," I snapped.

"Whatever you prick," she muttered, eying me with disgust.

Michelle's head turned from left to right as we argued.

"I take it you two don't get along," she observed.

"Oh we get along. But it's only when Mr. The-World-Revolves-Around-Me, feels like it," Rose mused.

Michelle just shook her head smiling.

I was not going to like this lady. When a person did that it meant they thought it was cute how we argued so much. Or how we were so cute arguing like that. It disgusted me.

"I mine as well give these to you," she took two manilla folders out of her bag she had and handed us each one. "Please keep these in a private, safe place. They're maps of the department that you need to memorize. You see, it can get very confusing. Also there are defensive spells you'll have to learn."

Okay great! Now can you shut up and let me get to go?

"Well, I'll see you two next Friday. I'm hoping we can get some practice in with those defensive spells." She stood up and we followed. "Good bye." She waved and we watched her leave.

Some other groups were still in process. Rose was whipping through her folder. I rolled my eyes.

"You could be a little nicer you know," I told her, carefully taking the folder from her hands.

She tried to grab it back but I was too quick.

"Yeah and you could stop being a jerk face." She cocked her head to one side. "Oh, but that's never going to happen," she sarcastically put it, slapping her hand to her forehead.

"I'm not giving this back to you. You just lost it with that little sentence." I stuck the folder in me messenger bag and started out of the Great Hall.

"Scorpius Malfoy! Give me that back right now!" she furiously yelled.

"Come get it!" I taunted.

I started running down the hall I was in. I heard her footsteps beating against the ground as she ran to get up with me. "Someone isn't in shape," I laughed at her, turning my head.

She growled and pushed herself harder.

I ran even faster than her and took a quick turn. One she didn't spot. I hid behind a tapestry and heard her footsteps slow.

"Where the--" she breathed.

"Catch me!" I yelled, running out from the tapestry. I sped past her.

"Scorpius!" she complained, regaining her pace from behind.

I kept running and suddenly stopped when no footsteps were behind me anymore. I turned around with my hands on my hips, and slowly began my walk down the hall.

"Roooose? Rooooose? Where are you?" I asked her, turning my head at from side to side.

The something hard hit me. I fell over and looked up to see what. There was Rose, breathing deeply, inches from my face. She pinned me down to the ground.

"Give me my folder. Now," she said in a dangerously low tone.

I flipped us over so I was on top. I made sure I was not squishing her.

Please don't ask me why I did this, but I did. I kissed her. And it wasn't your normal kiss. I was deep, hot, and passionate. I was craving Rose. She was like heaven to me.

"Scorpius," she mumbled against me lips. "Stop."

I remembered then that we were in the middle of an empty hallway. I got off her.

"Why did you do that?" she asked me, sitting up. "You need to stop kissing me."

"Well how about you kissing me?" I threw back.

"That was different. I was-- it was--," she searched for the right word. "Impulsive. Look, we need to stop kissing each other. It isn't right Scorpius and you know it. I'm dating Landen in case you've forgotten."

I inwardly scowled.

"You're dating Selena--" she paused. "All I'm asking is that we stop. I thought was already worked this problem out?"

"You're right Rose," I nodded sadly. "We do need to stop. I'm sorry," I apologized.

We stood up and brushed ourselves off. I took her folder from my bag.

"Here," I said handing it to her.

"Thanks." She took it and stuffed it in her bag. "I need to get to class. See ya." She started down the hall at a fast pace.

I stood in my spot watching her leave. I sighed and headed towards Arithmancy.

* * *

I sat in Xavier's common room, twiddling with my wand. Xavier came down from his room with a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

I shrugged. "Not much."

"You looking forward to the match against Hufflepuff next week? It is the first game of the season," he said. A look of disgust spread across his face.

I laughed.

"Shut up. It was eggplant flavored," he protested.

"We're winning hands down," I told him. It was a statement, not question. I was sure we would win.

We ended up spending our time eating the Beans and chatting about guy stuff.

_**Rose's Point of View**_

It's Monday, my favorite day of the week. It's the start of that that new week, new lessons, new drama, new everything. Though the teachers load you up with homework, it's not that bad if you're smart. Conceited much?

I walked down to the Great Hall to see only 6th years. Landen was on his way out. I grabbed his arm.

"Good morning!" I said brightly.

He smiled and pecked me on the lips."Good morning cupcake!"

"Landen," I bantered. "You know I hate that nickname."

"Of course I know dear Rosie. It's fun to annoy you though."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't you have a class to get to Mr. Wood?" I asked him.

"You are correct. I mine as well not be late for old Sluggy."

"Sluggy? Seriously?" I questioned.

"It's an inside joke with a friend of mine. Bye Rosie." He pecked my on the lips and waved a farewell.

I quickly ran into the Great Hall and sat next down next to Albus.

"What did I miss?" I asked him.

He smiled at me. "Oh you missed a lot."

"What?" I asked him.

"Jules and James almost kissed," hr mumbled. "But it was hilarious. You should have been here Rosie."

"Holy crap! Are you serious? I'll have to talk to her later." I took a piece of toast and buttered it. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh, there's a meeting for only sixth years."

I turned my head toward Dumbledore. He started talking.

"At this time please find the person you share your common room with and take a seat next to them," hr said, his eyes twinkling like a diamond in a million pieces.

I looked over at Scorpius. He banged his head on the table narrowly missing his cereal and shut his eyes. I sighed.

"Have fun," Al said, as his partner, Brielle sat down next to him.

"Thank you very much Mr. Potter." I stuffed the piece of toast in my mouth and made my way over to the Slytherin table, seeing as Scorpius was not going to move. I sat down next to him. "Scorpius." It was polite enough. We decided we weren't talking and I don't plan to any time soon. I tried to lift his head by his collar.

"Yes?" he asked sleepily.

"Pay attention. Please?" I asked him in that motherly tone.

"Sure whatever," he said.

Ha! He actually listened to me. Satisfied?Yes! I decided I should pay attention and looked up at Dumbledore.

"Today is the day the meaning for partnering you up with someone is all about," Dumbledore began to say. He pointed toward the doorway, and a swarm of adults mostly in their mid 30's-40's came walking  
in."You will be working with a Ministry worker from now until the end of this school year. You and your partner will go to the Ministry with your witch or wizard and find out a little more about their job. You have to pick out where you want to work soon." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again.

An eruption of talking and laughing erupted in the hall. This will be interesting.

"The Head of your House has already picked out your worker. The decision was decided  
upon your performance in the way you associate with your peers and teachers. Also your academics." Dumbledore said.

I wanted someone cool. Someone with a very interesting job. I watched as the adults formed a straight line in the front of the hall.

"When you hear your name, please come forward and meet your worker," Dumbledore said.. He took out a list and began to read.. "Julia Hall and Mitchel Fergiston, you will be working with Henry Bines from the Spirits division of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

I clapped. That job was so Jules. She can communicate with anyone, very easily. That job meant talking to ghosts, or spirits I guess is the appropriate title. Me? Not so much. A few more people were paired.

"Austen Gerald and Mikayla Tyler, you will be working with Harry Potter, Head Auror of the Auror Office, works in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Yeah go uncle Harry! I clapped loudly along with the rest of my family. He smiled at us. I hadn't even noticed he was here.

"Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley your Ministry worker is Michelle Kolbie, an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries."

No way! An Unspeakable. That's so cool. The room was filled with the whispering of students. A little bit of clapping came as we walked to the front of the hall. I smiled at Scorpius but it seemed like he didn't notice.

"Now we as staff expect you will behave as respectable students. Any problems and you will be  
automatically moved. Your Ministry worker will be happy to answer any questions. Have fun and good luck."said Dumbledore.

I couldn't help but beam, this was going to be funny. There are two Kolbie's at our school, one in  
Hufflepuff and the other in Slytherin. We were seated at the Ravenclaw table, waiting for Michelle to start a conversation.

"I should start telling you a little bit about me since we'll be spending most of the year together," she  
cleared her throat. "I am thirty-five and live in London. I have two kids who go here. Daniel is a Hufflepuff third year and Sophie is a--" she paused. "Slytherin first year."

I feel bad for Sophie. It seemed like Michelle wasn't very proud of her. I pushed the thought away.

"My husband is Nathan Kolbie and he works in the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

That's cool! Sports are a pretty good and easy way to have a job. This family seemed very successful. I remembered reading an article in the one of my dad's Chudley Cannons magazines he got every month. They were very good.

"I like to have fun, but then again, if there's work to be done we have to finish it. You two were obviously very important to be partnered with me. Any other questions?"

My hand shot up in the air instinctively, but I quickly put it down. "Um, what house were you in at Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Ravenclaw Rose. I was four years behind your parents. "She turned to me.

I smiled.

"How about you Scorpius? Any questions?"

He shook his head yawning. Prick.

She laughed. "Looks like someone's tired."

I inwardly choked a laugh. Yeah right sure he is."He's just pretending to be tired," I corrected her. "He  
likes pretending very much," I said sneering slightly at him.

Actually, I am tired for once Weasley so why don't you shut your mouth," he snapped at  
me.

"Whatever you prick," I muttered to myself, glaring at him, disgusted of course, as usual..

She waited silently while we argued.

"I take it you two don't get along," she said.

Good observation. No duh!

"Oh we get along. But it's only when Mr. The-World-Revolves-Around-Me, feels like it," I mused looking at him cocking my eyebrow.

She shook her head smiling. I liked this lady, but I bet she thought we were cute. All around  
I like her. She seems nice.

"I mine as well give these to you,"she took two folders out and handed them to us. "Please keep these in a private, safe place. They're maps of the Department that you need to memorize. You see, it  
can get very confusing. Also there are defensive spells you'll have to learn."

I smiled already whipping through the folder, I was very interested.

"Well, I'll see you two next Friday. I'm hoping we can get some practice in with those defensive spells." She started to walk away.

Scorpius and I started to follow.

"Good bye." She waved at us.

I waved back.

Scorpius just watched.

I was still going through my folder, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Scorpius rolling his  
eyes.

"You could be a little nicer you know," he told me slowly taking the folder out of my hands.

I tried to grab it back but he was too quick.

"Yeah and you could stop being a jerk face." I cocked my head looking at him dangerously. "Oh, but  
that's never going to happen," I said sarcastically putting my hand to my forehead, being all dramatic.

"I'm not giving this back to you. You just lost it with that little sentence." He stuck the folder in his bag and started to walk away.

"Scorpius Malfoy! Give me that back right now!" I yelled.

"Come get it!"

Fine. You wanna play that game. Let the games begin.

He started to run down the hall, and I tried to keep up but he was fast.

"Someone isn't in shape," he laughed at me.

I started to run faster, only to find him running past me even faster. Suddenly I couldn't see him anymore so with instinct I made a turn."Where the--" I breathed loudly.

"Catch me!" I heard Scorpius yell, running quickly past me, before I had time to react.

"Scorpius!" I complained. Then I had an idea. Scorpius was still running. I stopped and darted in a dark crack. There was no way he would see me. I heard him stop and start walking back down the hall.

"Roooose? Rooooose? Where are you?" Scorpius asked.

He made his way into my view. When he stopped, I thought fast. In a flash I jumped on top of him. Tackling him to the ground and squeezing my fingers hard around his arms. Wow did he have big muscles. ."Give me my folder. Now," I said in a very very low tone.

He just smirked at me and suddenly flipped us over so I was on the bottom and he was on the top.

Then he pressed his lips to mine. It was passionate and hot, and I kissed back. We stayed in this potion for a long time. Or it felt like a long time at least. "Scorpius," I mumbled against his soft lips. "Stop."

He got off me.

"Why did you do that?" I asked curiously.. "You need to stop kissing me." I said almost laughing.

"Well how about you kissing me?" he threw back at me, got me there.

"That was different. I was-- it was--," I said trying to find the right word. Got it. "Impulsive. Look, we need to stop kissing each other. It isn't right Scorpius and you know it. I'm dating Landen in case you've forgotten."I inside didn't want it to stop but I knew that it has too. "You're dating Selena--" I paused. "All I'm asking is that we stop. I thought was already worked this problem out?"I said questionably.

"You're right Rose."

I nodded, a melancholy look on my face.

"We do need to stop. I'm sorry," he apologized.

I stood up brushed myself off, and looked at him. He grabbed the folder out of his bag.

"Here," he said handing it to me..

"Thanks," I said, as I stuffed it in my bag. "I need to get to class. See ya." I started down the hall leaving him there.

When I got to Charms I sat next to Jules."We need to talk, girl talk, major."

She worded, "When?"

I mouthed back, "Very very soon." The lesson continued, and I didn't bring it up again.

_A/N: Well, there's the end of chapter 7. I hope you liked it and please review. Also we have a special surprise. If you haven't checked out my profile page for a while than check it out after you leave a review. Pottergurl101 and I spent the weekend looking up pictures of people we think would fit characters parts well. At least the visual not acting. So go ahead and check that out. PM me if you want to comment. Don't make it harsh though. We worked our tails off. I'm really exited about it too. I think it worked out well. PLEASE CHECK IT! Thanks.  
_


	8. The Baby Simulator Project

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews everyone. And sorry for the extremely late update. I hope you enjoy this chapter. More action to come.**

**Wizard is as Wizard Does**

**Scorpius's Point of View**

Well, November had finally started. How many more months left until school's done? I'm joking. I like school. That is, the social part at least. The Quidditch game against Hufflepuff was a piece of cake. We dominated. Enough said. Rose and I met with Michelle again. Yes, I had read the the maps for the Department of Mysteries. She's teaching us magic I had no idea existed. It's pretty sweet.

I'm in Muggle Studies at the moment. It's a required class ever since the second Wizarding war. It is so boring. I really don't like muggle things. Some are okay, such as cellphones, iPods, and TVs. But when it comes to computers, cars, and working household appliances, I'm clueless. Rose excels at this class thanks to her muggle grandparents.

"What up Scorp?" Michael asked, plopping down next to me.

I shook my head, awaking myself from my little daydream.

"Not much man," I replied, running a hand through my hair and smirking.

The two girls in front of me giggled and sighed.

I was a charmer.

We continued talking until Professor Frestle walked in. She pointed her wand at the board. I took out a piece of parchment and some ink. A lot of notes were coming. I could just tell.

The words on the board appeared. They read: Baby Simulator Project.

What the heck?

"Good morning class," she smiled, walking to the front of the room. "Your next project is on the board. I would like to ask you to move to your common room partner before I explain anything more."

I decided to get off my lazy butt and sit next to Rose. She glanced over at me and looked back at the Professor.

"Okay," she clapped her hands together. "I'd like your attention back up here again. This is a baby simulator."

She opened a box and took out a baby doll.

The girls looked back and forth at each other with excited smiles. The guys looked at the baby like what in the world is that thing. Sadly, I was one of the guys.

"It is essential for you to experience some time with a child. Seeing as you will be parents sooner than you think. Us staff at Hogwarts wants to make sure you a fully equipped with that knowledge. So over the weekend you will be taking care of a baby with your partner. I will know if you took care of it or not, thanks to the way I programmed them."

Rose wrote down a few notes. On the corner of her paper was a heart with RW and LW in it. I rolled my eyes.

This was going to be a totally terrible experience.

"One of you in your pair should come up here and I'll hand you a baby."

Rose looked at me.

"No," I stated.

"Please," she begged, sticking out her lower lip.

I sighed. "Fine."

I got up and walked to Professor Frestle's desk. She handed me one of the babies. I awkwardly held it and walked backed to my table.

"Um, do you want it?" I asked, handing it to Rose.

She laughed. "I'll take her."

"How do you know it's a her?" I looked at her questioningly.

"Mother's intuition?" she shrugged.

We had been taught parenting these past few weeks. I had just never really been paying attention. I looked over at my friends. Xavier was trying to adjust it in his hands, Michael's partner had their baby in her hands, and Selena was cuddling hers in her arms. Vincent just eyed her strangely.

The class carried on. Finally the bell rang for class to be dismissed. That was my last class thankfully. Rose and I walked back to our common room together. As we walked, I looked at Rose who held our baby.

Boy that sounded weird.

"So, what are we going to name her?" Rose asked me, breaking the silence.

"Scorpius Jr.," I said.

"It's a _girl_ Scorpius," Rose emphasized. "You don't name a _girl_ Scorpius."

"It's a good name," I stated frowning.

"You're an idiot," she said raising her eyebrows.

"Then what do you want to come up with?" I asked.

"Taylor," said Rose, switching the baby to her other arm.

"No way. I dated a Taylor and she was a bimbo."

"You know, I'm glad I'll never have to pick out a name with you for a baby again," she said. "I'll let your wife put up with your idiocy. What's your opinion on Callia?"

"Greek isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, it means music of epic poetry."

I had no idea how she knew those types of things some times. I say we just call it kid. I mean, we only have it today, Saturday, and Sunday. It goes bye bye Monday.

"Sure Rosie," I smirked at her. I had never called her that.

"Do not call me that again," she lowered her voice as she said it.

"Why not?" I questioned, moving closer to her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

She gave a little yelp and freed herself form my grasp.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I swear if you ever do that again I'll kill you. I have a boyfriend. You're not my boyfriend. Do those words process at all? Just keep your hands to yourself and we'll get along just fine," Rose said, walking faster ahead of me.

She got to the entrance of our common room and said the password. She jumped inside.

I just shook my head, smiling in spite of myself. It was fun messing with her.

Footsteps echoed down the hall. I turned around to see Selena running toward me with her baby.

"Scorpius," she drew a deep breath. "I want to ask if you and Rose will come to Vincent and I's common room for a baby play date."

I stared at her incredulously. Did this girl have any sense at all?

"Selena, they're babies. Fake babies. Not actual babies. Do you get that?" I looked her like she was mental.

"Yes, yes I know they're fake, but it's fun pretending they're real," she smiled. "This is Calvin by the way." She gestured toward the baby. He was dressed in a little blue outfit.

"Sure dear. We'll meet you tomorrow after lunch." I waved to her and walked through the portrait hole.

Rose was nowhere in sight.

I stretched out on the couch. When I opened my eyes again, Rose sat in one of the armchairs with the baby in her lap.

"You're going to help me with this project," she told me. "I can help, but you have to try."

"You win. I'll help. Just tell me what to do."

So she started on showing me how to hold the baby, how to feed it, what to do if it cries, and how to change it's diaper. All in all, it wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

That night after dinner was awful. The baby cried every ten minutes it seemed. Rose and I slept in the common room. There was really no point of sleeping with Callia crying so often.

I slouched down to breakfast holding her. Other couples held theirs too. I sort of laughed. Now this was something you didn't see everyday.

I sat down next to Xavier. I was still wearing my pajamas and he was too.

"How was your night?" I asked him.

"Terrible," he stated yawning.

"Same here. This kid would not shut up."

Oh crap! I forgot to tell Rose we had to meet Selena and Vincent today!

"Can you excuse me one moment?"

I got up and walked over to her.

"--- and Valerie would not help one bit. She said she needed her beauty sleep," I heard Albus say to Rose.

"Mitchel was a perfect gentleman," Julia added. "Helped and everything."

I saw James Potter eye her and continue eat his breakfast. Then he looked at me and his eyes were like fire.

Ha, ha! He was so jealous. Did I look like that when Rose with Landen? I sure hoped not. What had I done to upset him?

"Did you need something Scorpius?" Rose asked noticing me.

"Yes, in fact I did. Selena invited us over for a 'play date'," I said, emphasizing the words 'play date' with an air quote.

"When?"

"After lunch."

"Since she is your girlfriend I guess I sort of have to," she mumbled.

"Good. Now here." I handed her the baby and waltz backed to my seat.

Her mouth dropped open in surprise and she eyed me with a look of disgust.

I smirked at her. I was kid free for the moment being.

* * *

After lunch rolled around quicker than I thought it would. Rose and I sat in Selena and Vincent's common room with Callia. They sat across from us with Calvin. This was completely mental.

"So how was it last night?" I asked Vincent. I wanted more than one person's opinion.

"Really good actually," Vincent replied.

I shook my head. "How could it be 'really good'? My night was a wreck," I stated dumbstruck.

"They're programmed differently for everyone Scorpius. Maybe tonight will be a better night for you and it will be a worse night for us. Who knows."

I looked over at Rose and Selena. They were moving their babies arms around and laughing while talking. I wondered what they were talking about.

I needed to get out of this somehow.

"Hey Rose, I need to get--- um--- something," I stuttered, while standing up.

"Be back soon Malfoy," she menacingly said.

"Okay."

I got up and left their common room and started down the hall. I decided I would take a stroll around the grounds and come back a little later.

As I rounded a corner, a pair of hands grabbed me and I was pinned against the wall. Hard. This person was going to beat me up.

"What the hell were you thinking Malfoy," I heard James Potter growl.

"What are you talking about Potter?" I asked.

"Don't play stupid with me. I saw you. You practically ate _my_ cousins face. And as her older, more protective cousin, I'm sort of forced to beat you to hell Malfoy," he said.

Damn! He saw us kissing on the floor in that hallway weeks ago.

"I kissed her. I admit it. But if you talk to Rose she'll admit she was kissing me back," I cocked. "I promise t isn't going to happen again Potter. It was a big mistake."

"Yeah, but you can't keep that promise Malfoy. I'm not in your common room. I don't know what you do. But if you do lay another finger on her I'll kill you."

"James!"

I looked down the hall to see Rose running down it.

He dropped me and I landed clumsily on the floor.

"Rose," he replied.

"What were you doing?" she asked.

"Just giving him a little warning."

He glared at me and strutted off.

"What did he want?" Rose looked at me.

"He apparently saw that hot kiss we had Merlin's knows how many weeks ago," I replied, standing up and brushing myself off.

"So I wasted a walk to check on you for nothing?"

"Thanks Miss Weasley. I really would have loved having my face punched in," I sarcastically told her.

"You would look a whole lot better than you do now."

She turned around and walked back to the common room.

"Thanks. I appreciate the compliment," I said aloud to myself.

James mentally warned me to stop messing with her. Something like that could happen again.

* * *

Monday morning I woke up with excitement. The stupid baby was going back! Yes!

Saturday evening went better than Friday. I think I got around four hours of sleep. Compared to almost two the night before. On Sunday I took care of Callia the whole day. Rose made me. I accidentally let her cry too long and left her alone too often. I even lost her once or twice. Rose yelled at me for almost ten minutes. Something about how I would never make it far as a parent and a lot of cuss words.

In Muggle Studies, I have to admit it was a little sad seeing the thing go. I was ready though.

Christmas was just around the corner and I was anticipating it like crazy.

**Rose's Point of View**

School is going by quicker than any of us want. Can you believe it's already November? It's getting colder and Quidditch is getting rougher. Hufflepuff, as expected, is falling terribly behind while Slytherin and Gryffindor, as usual, keep the lead. We played Ravenclaw the other day, and we won of course but it was a close game. Scorpius and I met with Michelle again. It was awesome. We  
both read the maps and noticed how complicated this job was. The magic is unbelievable. Half of it we both didn't know existed. But so far, it's been a good year.

Muggle Studies is a very very boring class. Especially if you already know everything about muggles. I have a cell phone at home so I know my stuff. But some kids are just lost. I sat down next to Jules.

"Hey!" I said.

She replied lazily, "Hey."

Her eyes were drooping so she must be falling asleep. Best leave her be. I glanced around the room and noticed two girls giggling. Only one person could have caused this. Scorpius. I laughed to myself. He could be the charmer.

Great the teacher is here. I glanced to the board and saw her writing 'Baby Simulator'. Oh no, I know what these are. They are these fake babies that simulate what a baby does, acts, and thinks, pretty much explains itself. I didn't even notice when she told us to get into pairs after explaining what it is.

Scorpius sat down next to me. I could see myself smiling as well as all the other girls.

"It is essential for you to experience some time with a child. Seeing as you will be parents sooner than you think. Us staff at Hogwarts wants to make sure you a fully equipped with that knowledge. So over the weekend you will be taking care of a baby with your partner. I will know if you took care of it or not, thanks to the way I programmed them."she said.

I started to take some notes and wrote in the corner of my paper RW+LW, the perfect match. I could practically sense those eyes rolling.

This was going to be fun. Well maybe for me.

"One of you in your pair should come up here and I'll hand you a baby."

I looked at him....so not my job.

"No," he told me firmly.

"Please?" I said sweetly, with those puppy dog eyes. He was a sucker for them, but he didn't know that.

"Fine."

I watched as he held the baby weirdly by its feet.

"Um, do you want it?" he asked, giving it to me as if already knowing the answer.

"I'll take her," I said rocking her back and forth.

"How do you know it's a girl?" he asked confused.

"Mother's intuition?"as if I knew what I was talking about. These few weeks before we had been taught how to parent children. I paid close attention knowing something like this was going to happen. Truthfully, Landen actually told me. Heads up for me right?

I laughed as I saw Malfoy's friends act like idiots. The class continued. When the bell rang, Scorpius and I headed for our common room, for it was both our last class. I could feel his eyes haunting me.

"So what are we going to name her?" I asked.

"Scorpius Jr.," he replied proudly.

No way! It's a girl dimwit and Scorpius is a stupid name.

"It's a _girl_ Scorpius. You don't name a _girl_ Scorpius," I stated as if it was obvious.

"It's a good name," he replied smugly.

"You're an idiot," I stated.

"Then what do you want to come up with?" he asked curiously.

"Taylor," I said as I switched the baby to my other arm and hugged her tightly. It was a good name.

"No way. I dated a Taylor and she was a bimbo."

"You know, I'm glad I'll never have to pick out a name with you for a baby again," I said harshly. "I'll let your wife put up with your idiocy. What's your opinion on Callia?" I liked it, it felt like it meant something."

"Greek isn't it?" he asked knowingly.

"Yeah it means music of epic poetry," I said matter-of-factly.

"Sure Rosie."

Good. Wait a second, he never calls me that!

"Do not call me that again," I said in a warningly low tone.

"Why not?" he asked, scooting closer by my side.

Suddenly he grabbed me by the waist. I screamed and freed myself from his hold. I started walking extra fast ahead of him.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I swear if you ever do that again I'll kill you. I have a boyfriend. You're not my boyfriend. Do those words process at all? Just keep your hands to yourself and we'll get along just fine," I hissed.

I said the password to the common room and jumped in. I ran up to my room and took a refresher breath and then changed the babies' diaper. I came back down with her, and sat down on an armchair."You're going to help me with this project. I'll help but you need to try," I said in a very motherly.

"You win. I'll help, just show me what to do."

I began to show him the basics. Holding the baby, feeding the baby, cleaning the baby and so on. The night continued on.

* * *

So? Did you know that babies think it's funny to cry every ten minutes? Well they do. We had to sleep in the common room and pretty much gave up sleeping that night. Callia is a crier, shame really but  
lets just say that's her music.

I walked down to the Great Hall, and started talking to Jules. "How was the babe?"

Albus butted in and said,"A nightmare honestly, and Valerie would not help one bit. She said she needed her beauty sleep."

Jules boasted. "Mitchell was a perfect gentlemen. Helped and everything," she said. I bet I wasn't the only one who noticed James's eye her Ooohhh, he was jealous.

I turned around and saw Scorpius was right behind me, holding Callia. I saw James eye him to with pure loathing in his eyes, like fire they were.

"Did you need something Scorpius?" I asked him.

"Yes, in fact I did. Selena invited us over for a 'play date'," he air quoted play date.

Ugh, I hate that girl. Though she is very fun to be around.

"When?" I asked boringly.

"After lunch." He looked at me as if to say 'I don't want to do this either.'

"Well since she is your girlfriend I guess I have too," I said sadly.

He replied way too quickly. "Good, now here." He handed me Callia and walked away.

That little git. I snuggled her up in my arms. As I looked at him with complete disgust, he smirked. He was kid free, but I was in Kid Jail.

* * *

This was crazy. I was sitting with a few people who I would most likely not be seen with. It was just wrong.

"So how was it last night?" I heard Scorpius ask Vincent. I keyed in.

"Really good actually," Vincent replied. Way to be straight out there. I want the details.

Scorpius shook his head disbelievingly. "How could it be 'really good'? My night was a wreck," he stated sadly.

"They're programmed differently for everyone Scorpius. Maybe tonight will be a better night for you and it will be a worse night for us. Who knows," Vincent added.

I hoped so. I started to talk to Selena about all kinds of things, and really she was a smart girl if you were very patient with her. She was a nice girl, but I still hate her. I found her slightly amusing.

Scorpius was eying the door. "Hey Rose, I need to get--- um---something," he stuttered. Liar.

"You better come back," I added icily.

He nodded and left.

The time went on and we all talked. He never came back. I left going to find Scorpius only to see him  
rammed up against a wall by the one the only big headed idiot, James Potter.

"JAMES!" I hollered. I'm gonna kill him.

"Rose," he replied.

"What were you doing?" I asked him, looking at Scorpius on the ground.

"Just giving him a little warning."James said, mysteriously.

What kind of a warning, for what?

He glared at Scorpius then walked off.

"What did he want?" I said looking at him.

"He apparently saw that hot kiss we had Merlin's knows how many weeks ago," he replied while brushing himself off.

"So I wasted a walk to check on you for nothing?" I said sarcastically.

"Thanks Miss Weasley. I really would have loved having my face punched in," he said right back.

Don't get sassy with me boy. "You would look a whole lot better than you do now," I said. I should  
thank him later for that. I turned and walked back to the common room.

* * *

The days passed by quick enough getting better as the days moved on but I had a battle with Scorpius on Sunday. He was a horrible father.

_Flashback_

_"How could you do that you f--king idiot!" I said loudly. "I leave you alone with her for one day and she has a sh-- load of stuff happen to her! I trusted you to take care of the kid, you git! Do you ever think about your actions, or about what may happen after your actions?"_

"_Rose I'm---" he started._

"_Just shut up Scorpius. I did not want to fail this project but you're making that a guarantee. You're going to make a horrible father someday!"_

_I took the baby from his hands and ran up to my room._

_He was the biggest idiot I knew._

_End of Flash Back_

Christmas is coming.

I was ready for a break from the prickiest prick of all pricks. At least we didn't fail our project. Stupid Scorpius. Ugh!

**A/N: I really hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long to finish. Please leave a review! Maybe we'll hit the fifty mark or higher.**


	9. Tinsel Fight

_Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter_

_A/N: Thank you all so much! 55 reviews! Wow! You all amaze me. I'm glad that you like this story so far. Make sure to drop a PM to pottergrl101 as well. Continuing reading I should say..._

**Wizard is as Wizard Does**

**Scorpius's Point of View**

"Scorpius. Scorpius. Scorppppiussss," I heard someone say in a different land. "Stop!"

I banged my head repeatedly against the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. Why, may you ask, am I banging my head? Well let's just say---

Suddenly someone grabbed my shoulders to force me to stop.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Xavier, still holding onto my shoulders.

I freed myself from his grip and rubbed my aching forehead.

"I got a troll on my last Potions report and my dad is going to kill me," I stated staring blankly at the table in front of me. "I swear, he's going to kill me," I repeated, looking over at Xavier.

"Sorry about that mate," he said.

I looked over at Rose. Then I remembered I had patrolling duty with her. This whole day was going to be awful. I started eating my lunch and saw that several younger students were jumping off the bench of their table and running to one of the windows and excitingly pointing.

"Hey kid," I said to one of my fellow Slytherin. "What are all of you goggling over?"

"It's snowing mister," the boy exclaimed.

I hated snow. It was cold and dreary and reminded me of my awful grandparents.

"Come on Scorp," Xavier said, nudging me. "Time to listen to an terrible lesson by Professor Binns."

We got up and started toward the classroom and student with common sense despised.

* * *

The castle grew cold at night. When winter arrived it always grew colder. I put on my heavier cloak and started down to my common room. I quickly stopped when I heard two voices shouting. I immediately recognized one as Rose.

"It's not like I can't see it Landen," she shouted. "You can't keep your eyes off her."

"Rose I promise nothing is going on between Chloe and I!" he shouted back.

"Why do you spend more time with her than you do your own girlfriend then?" she asked accusingly.

"I'm helping her with Transfiguration," he explained.

"I've heard otherwise though!" Rose cried. "Landen, I don't even know if I can trust you anymore."

"Yes you can!"

I heard a gasp and whimper. I took off down the stairs.

I saw Landen gripping her by both of her arms. His grip was slowly tightening. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Let go of her now," I demanded.

He released her and threw her forcefully to the ground.

"We'll talk about this later," Landen muttered in between clenched teeth, and stalked off.

I had no idea that guy could be so aggressive. He had hurt Rose even if no tears were being shed from her eyes. I didn't even know if this had happened before. Had he ever beaten her?

"I'll be back in a minute," Rose whispered, standing up and walking to her room.

I walked out of the common room and stood by the portrait hole waiting. Around fifteen minutes later was when she showed up. We started our walk down the hall. It was dark by now. All of the candles in the hall were blown out. Portraits snoozed in their paintings. The moon reflected through windows on the carpet.

I heard her soft whimpering still. She rubbed her hand up and down her arm. I felt the unexplainable urge to reach out and comfort her in some way. I followed that instinct as best I could. I gently took her waist and pressed her against the stone wall. I wanted to get answers from her as nicely as I could.

She made no intention of pulling back. I saw a silent tear drip down her cheek

"Rosie," I said as soothingly as possible. I wiped the lone tear. "Has he ever hurt you before?"

"No," she told me truthfully. "Never. But you have to remember, both of his parents are Quidditch players so he can get aggressive at times."

"I don't like seeing you hurt Rose." I took a piece of her curly red hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"I'm emotionally hurt Scorp," she whispered back in a reply. "Landen has never acted that way before. Maybe I misjudged him. I shouldn't listen to other peoples lies."

"You're a smart girl. I'll leave the decision of choosing his fate to you. Just promise me if he ever hurts you again you'll dump him."

"I will," she nodded.

I was about to release her when she gripped my arm.

"I'm sorry Scorpius. About the whole baby simulator project--- I was tired. I treated you badly. Maybe you'll end up a better parent then I thought," Rose stated. "And about James. He can get overly protective at times."

"I understand," I told her. "I would too."

I made another attempt to release her, but the grip returned.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Thanks for saving me," and suddenly she pressed her lips against mine.

I loved it when we kissed. It had been too long since the last kiss as well. Her lips tasted like vanilla. It was incredible. Why couldn't she just dump the jerk Landen?

When we broke apart her eyes searched mine. "I hope that made up for everything," she said.

"It did. Don't worry," I smiled.

We continued our patrolling duties happily. This day turned out better than expected.

* * *

December finally rolled around. Posters and fliers everywhere advertised our upcoming winter formal. It was for fourth years and older. That was expected, considering younger students weren't particularly allowed to drink butterbeer. I really didn't like dances for a number of reasons though.

Number one: You have to dress up.

Number two: You are expected to dance.

Number three: I had to go with Selena

Number four: I wanted to kiss Rose again

Okay maybe the last one didn't coordinate with the rest but it was true. I really liked her and I wanted to kill myself for it. Landen seemed to be holding onto her pretty well. I figured it was because he may have figured out I wanted to date her.

Selena kept coming up to me and showing me thousands of pictures of dresses. I could care less what dress she wore. Just pick one for gosh sake.

Then we have the Potter and Weasley families. Albus was going up to practically every girl cause he was so desperate, Lily was waiting for that one George kid to ask her out, James was playing hard to please for Julia, (I wasn't surprised. She already tried to make him jealous.), and all of the others either had a date or were on the verge of getting a date.

Xavier, Michael, Vincent, and I thought it would be wise to take a trip to Hogsmeade to get fitted for our dress robes. Mine were dark green and black. I looked pretty handsome I have to admit.

The Headmaster and other teachers thought it would be best to let the prefects set up the Great Hall. I didn't know what the theme was yet. Something to do with Christmas I'm sure. So right now I was on my way to the Great Hall.

Lessons were canceled with Michelle at the moment. She came down with a cold and ended up in St. Mungo's. Did you know that we got to learn apparation early? I was so excited. Apparation was a hell of a lot better than floo powder. I use to sidelong with one of my parents.

I walked into the Great Hall and saw kids already in their setting up.

"You kid," I said, pointing to a fifth year girl, Ravenclaw I think.

"Me kid. Excuse me you nasty Slytherin," she started. "I don't answer to 'you kid'."

Then she stamped on my foot, flipped her hair out behind her, and marched off.

What was her problem? I shook my head and went to find a Slytherin.

All around people were hanging purple, black, and navy blue streamers. I saw Professor Flitwick helping some of the prefects levitate this huge moon over where the teachers ate at the Head table. A stage was being set up in replace for the Head table. Other kids were shooting stars (well more than there are now) up at the ceiling.

Suddenly it dawned on me. The theme was a Night Under the Stars. How cheesy?

"Incoming Slytherin," I heard someone yell.

I looked around quickly. Then a huge pile of, what looked like, tinsel hit me. The pile was so huge I was knocked over. When I crawled my way out I saw a giggling Rose.

"Thank you Miss Gryffindor," I told her sarcastically. "Tinsel. Really?"

Once I was out, she continued her work of hanging it on the tables around us.

"Need help?" I asked.

"Sure. Those tables over there still need some."

I nodded.

"Wingardium Leviosa." I pointed my wand at the tinsel swishing and flicking it

A small amount came off the pile and I directed it to the appropriate table. Rose and I had a fun rest of the evening throwing tinsel at each other. When everything was completed, us students headed back toward our house. For others besides the sixth years at least.

Tomorrow would be an interesting day.

**Rose's Point of View**

Today is a good day. Scorpius is failing potions now, and I am passing, with high marks. Nothing could get me down today. Not even a class with Professor Binns. Usually people staid dead after they died,  
but Professor Binns decided to keep teaching after he died. He loves making are lives hell so much. Even if he doesn't realize that he does. That arse. But anyway it's lunch and Jules is staring at a certain someone.

"Jules? When are you going to admit your in love with James?" I asked her.

She swallowed her pumpkin juice.

"I don't know what your talking about,"she said dreamily.

I bet she didn't notice but James was staring at her too.

I smiled. I have to get them together.

I sighed, it's time for History of Magic.

I grabbed Jules saying, "Stop gawking at James and come, we have History of Magic now!"

She pouted, but I ignored her and continued pulling her up and down the stairs on the way to class. By the time we got there I was panting heavily.

"You. Get in that class room now before I kill you for making me do that."

She scampered to her seat and I sat down next to her glaring at her.

"Oh Rose, you will never understand the pure joy of bothering you." She smiled at me.

I couldn't help but laugh at her. I couldn't stay angry at her. She was my best friend.

By now she had a dreamy expression in her eyes. I had a guess of who it was about. James. She was hopelessly in love, and I am a hopeless romantic at the moment. I made a note in my head to talk to Albus about this.

I looked down at her paper and saw her writing, "Mrs. James Potter, Jules and James, J.G& J.P."

I whispered, "If you like him so much, then why don't you just go talk to him?"

She looked at me as if I was stupid.

"If you didn't know, there have been rumors going around that he has a girlfriend. Do you not gossip?!"

I sighed. "Of course I do, but it's a rumor. It could possibly not be true."

With that we ended the conversation, with me slowly falling asleep in double History of Magic. When I had awakened, we left, and headed for the common room. We both had a free period. It was a girl day, and we gossiped and talked until dinner.

* * *

It's cold in the castle at night. Landen and I needed to talk. I sat in my common room patiently waiting for him. Minutes ticked on. Then hours. I was just about to give up on him when I saw the blond walk through the portrait hole.

"Where were you?" I asked, getting up from the couch.

"I was--- doing homework. Sorry," he stuttered.

I felt heat rising in my cheeks. I could tell that was a lie. I had heard that stuttering before.

"It's not like I can't see it Landen," I shouted. He liked a different girl. I knew it even if I hated admitting it. "You can't keep your eyes off her," I said sadly to him.

"Rose I promise nothing is going on between Chloe and I!" he shouted at me almost too quickly and defensively.

"Why do you spend more time with her than your own girlfriend then?" I accused, and I know I am right.

"I'm helping her with Transfiguration," he explained, trying to sound smart.

"I've heard otherwise though!" I was tearing up a little by now. "Landen, I don't even know if I can trust you anymore," I said. He had been wanting more of me and was trying to push me into it. I was not going to do anything more than kiss him.

"Yes you can!"

No I can't. Suddenly his hands flew to my arms and he gripped me. I tried to pull free from them but he just tightened them. This hurt.

"Let go Landen, your hurting me," I gasped.

I could hear footsteps in the stairwell to Scorpius's room. They became louder. I saw his face contorted with anger.

"Let go of her now," he demanded lowly.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow, " Landen muttered to me.

He violently pushed me to the ground before leaving. I watched him go. I would not cry.

"I'll be back in a minute," I said before going up to my room.

This has never happened before. There have been signs of aggressiveness, but he had always held it back. This was bad.

I grabbed my heavy winter cloak and walked back down to resume my duty with Scorpius. I noticed he was not in the common room, so I walked out. I saw him leaning against the stone wall beside the portrait.

We started to walk, a pleasant but awkward silence was between us. I was crying. I couldn't hide it any longer. It seemed like he was waiting for me to start the conversation. I whimpered silently to myself as a single tear ran down my cheek. I could feel the throb in my arms getting worse. I whimpered again. I felt weak.

I hated the hell out of Landen at the moment. What was that boy's problem?

Scorpius turned toward me and pushed me gently against the cold stone of the wall. I didn't object. I  
didn't want to. I needed him near me. A tear slowly drizzled down my cheek as I looked up at him.

He raised his hand slightly and I shut my eyes tight as he wiped away the tear.

"Rosie? Has he ever hurt you before?" he said it gently and soothingly.

I felt a tingle go down my spine as his voice sent warmth through me.

"No. Never. But you have to remember his parents do play Quidditch so he can get aggressive at times." Oh yeah I sounded real smart there. Aggressive or not, that was out of the question.

"I don't like seeing you hurt Rosie," he sighed, while pulling a piece of my red hair behind me ear.

"I'm emotionally hurt Scorp. Landen has never acted like this before. Maybe I misjudged him. I shouldn't listen to other peoples lies."

"You're a smart girl. I'll leave the decision of choosing his fate to you. Just promise me if he ever hurts you again you'll dump him," he said almost as if it was his decision, but I have to agree with him.

"I will," I said with a nod.

He seemed satisfied with the answer and was about to release, but no, not this time. I wouldn't let him go. I gripped tighter.

"I'm sorry Scorpius. About the whole baby simulator project--- I was tired. I treated you badly. Maybe you'll end up a better parent then I thought," I said sadly to him. "And James. He can be overly  
protective at times."

Who was I kidding he was always overly protective.

"I understand. I would to."

He was again about to release me once again. Not so fast Scorpius. I gripped him even tighter.

"What is it?" he asked me, with pure confusion.

"Thanks for saving me," and I pressed my lips against his into a deep kiss.

We both felt it. I knew. The need for one another. I needed him. His lips were soft..and spearminty? It was amazing. It had been far too long since our last kiss.

"I hope that made up for everything?" I said sweetly.

"It did. Don't worry."

Our patrol duties went on happily. We laughed, we smiled, we talked. It was a perfect end of the day.

* * *

It's December, and you know what that means. It's Christmas time. It's the happiest time of the year. I like to listen to those muggle mingles about Christmas. They're catchy. It's also, if I haven't mentioned, Ball time. I was excited for most things, except for one.

First, dress shopping, that would be fun. Oh and hair, doing that again would be fun as well. I also had to help set up decorating with Scorpius. My only dilemma. I had to go with Landen. Yes, we're still together, but it still just isn't the same. He still stares at Chloe. Though Landen has been very clingy to me lately, it had to be fake. I want to go with Scorpius. My perfect ball would be:

A. Light Pink Dress  
B. Hair up in a bun with a few curls hanging down.  
C. Beautiful Great Hall  
D. Scorpius  
E. Another Kiss.

* * *

I'm going shopping with Jules and Lily today. We went to a small boutique by the very end of Hogsmeade.

Lily had already found about 15 dresses she could possibly get, Jules couldn't find anything at all. I  
was having bad luck as well. We all watched as Lily came in and out of the changing rooms.

We replied with,"Nah's,"or even some, "Oh hell no's," but there was one perfect one for her.

She came out with a huge smile on her face.

She said, "I think this is the one."

She had on a beautiful gray dress, with silver beading around the top, outlining her perfectly. On the side was beautiful draping, along with a sort of broach looking thing. She looked stunning.

"I'm speechless Lily," I said clapping.

Jules jumped on her and said, "You look so damn pretty you jerk. I can't find a single dress, and all eyes are gonna be on you. Give me that dress."

Lily smirked pushing her off, and Jules landed in a rack of clothes.

"It's mine."

Jules was now getting yelled at by the shop owner before she yelled,"Let me see it!" pointing to a dress high up on the shelves.

The woman grabbed it for her and she ran into the changing rooms. Almost a minute later, she came out with her hair up to get a good effect on the dress.

It was a v-neck lining on her chest area. It had rumples of lines, that pleaded the dress. It was a lime greenish dress with a vague shimmer to it. Her skin looked amazing against it. She smirked. "This is it!"

I ran up and hugged her. "You look absolutely gorgeous. He won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

Jules smiled. "That's the idea isn't it."

Lily in the back rounded and said,"Who's he?"

I sighed, and looked around the room till a dress caught my eye. It was all the way in the back in  
a glass casing.

The woman said,"Ah yes, zat dress es magnifique!"

It was light pink and it cascaded down me beautifully. I was stunning. Jules and Lily were about to scream when I put my hand up. I ran to the counter and we bought our dresses.

Once we were outside the store I said, "Now you may go!"

I didn't hear much because I think I broke my eardrum.

* * *

I was in the Great Hall, setting up for the Christmas Ball. The theme was A night under the Stars. Stars  
were hung on the walls. Magically shooting and moving about. There was also some Christmas decorations in there too. You could see teachers setting up some mistletoe every once in a while.

I, to my dismay, was working with tinsel. It was all over me. I was holding a bunch of tinsel until I  
magically lifted it, and saw someone come in.

"INCOMING SLYTHERIN!"and I dropped all the tinsel on him, making him fall to the floor.

Who may you ask the Slytherin was? Scorpius Malfoy. I giggled. I couldn't help it, tinsel made  
him fall over.

"Thank you Miss Gryffindor. Tinsel really?"

I smirked and nodded.

"Need some help?" he said, while looking around the Great Hall for something to do.

"Sure. Those tables over there need some," I said, pointing to the other side of the room.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Scorpius said as he flicked his wand.

The rest of the night went by smoothly. Which included a tinsel fight. I won. I was excited for tomorrow, and so was everyone else. Everyone went back up to their common rooms, and got ready for bed. They needed their beauty sleep.

Before I went to bed I opened my notebook.

_Dear Journal Thing,_

_Today was a fun day. We set up in the Great Hall for the Christmas ball. I'm not going with exactly who I want to be going with, but I guess I'll just have to stick it out. My dress is amazing, and so is Jules  
and Lily. Did I mention that George actually asked her to go. I mean we all saw it coming but, like,  
FINALLY! It's easy to see they were head over heels for each other but were too stupid to admit it. Jules and James will get together tomorrow, for I have a plan. I am going to lead both of them to a mistletoe, and glue there feet to the floor, until they give in and kiss. It will happen just you wait and see.  
_

_Love_

_Rose Weasle_y

_P.S.- Maybe Scorpius will lead me to the mistletoe and glue my feet to the floor and then kiss me. : )_

_A/N: There's the end of chapter 9 y'all. Please review!Oh, and Rose, Lily, Jules, and Selena's dresses are on my profile page. So check it out!_


	10. The Ball

_Disclaimer- I do own own Harry Potter_

_Thanks for the reviews on chapter nine everybody! Please continue on..._

_**Wizard is as Wizard Does**_

**Scorpius's Point of View**

Today was the day of the dance. I stood in front of my mirror in my room readjusting my now tie. It was always either too tight or lose. I was getting irritated.

"Very nice Mr. Malfoy," I heard the mirror say.

"Thanks Karen," I replied.

Since I was nine I had had this mirror. I named her Karen finally for some strange reason. Trust me, I thought it was strange too but I couldn't break the habit as hard as I tried. I cringed at thinking I might be forty years old and still using Karen. My wife would kill me.

I could hear, what sounded like screaming, in Rose's room. Rose, Lily, and Julia were probably freaking out about each others dresses. I was secretly freaking out in seeing Rose. Last night I was pondering what Rose was going to look like. I figured it was no use. I'd just have to wait.

_Knock, knock._

I went to answer my door. Michael, Vincent, and Xavier stood out there.

"What's up guys?" I asked them.

"Dude, you're going to freak out when you Selena. She's waiting in the entrance to the Great Hall for you," Michael told me with a look of horror on his face.

"Why?"

The boys looked at each other. Vincent finally spoke up.

"Let's just say she's showing quite a bit more skin then the normal girl," he explained slowly.

I smacked myself in the face.

"You three better come in. I'm waiting for Rose," I said stepping back.

"And why would you be waiting for Rose Scorp?" Xavier asked, walking past me.

"Uh, I promised her I'd walked her to the Great Hall," I stuttered, shutting my door.

It wasn't a lie. Yesterday she had asked me after we finished our tinsel fight.

"You better watch out for your girlfriend and her boyfriend then," Vincent said. "He could dock us like a zillion points for touching her."

I rolled my eyes. "He's not as tough as he looks. Besides, I could take him any day."

We continued talking about various things. I think we were all nervous for the moment we saw our dates. Selena was going to kill me for making her wait so long.

"We should go now. It starts in ten minutes," Xavier said.

The four of us stood up and stated down to my common room.

"I'll wait for a few more minutes. You guys go," I told them, sitting down in a chair.

They exited and left me here. Almost a minute after they left, I heard Rose's door open. My heart started racing. I stood up and casually put my hands in my pockets. Footsteps were heard on the stairs. I stopped breathing.

And there she was. Even more gorgeous than I had expected.

The auburn wore a pale cream colored dress that reminded me of a princess. Her hair was put up in a bun and strands hung loosely around it. A sparkling tiara lay on top of her head.

I stood there speechless.

Her cousin and friend were giggling. I didn't realize how stupid I looked.

"Are you okay Scorpius?" Rose asked me looking worried.

Finally breathed. "Yes."

"Then would you care to escort me to the Great Hall?"

"I would."

I held out my arm and she took it. We started out of the common room and down to the entrance hall. I heard whispering behind me.

"You look beautiful," I said quietly.

"Thank you," she blushed. "You look pretty handsome yourself Mr. Malfoy."

I saw other couples in front of me and behind me. When Rose and I reached the entrance I was sad to say goodbye.

"Make sure to save me a dance Miss Weasley," I whispered in her ear, which I think only made her blush harder.

"I will. I promise," she said.

Then I let her go and find Landen. It was time for me to find Selena, which I was sort of feared. I walked into the Great Hall and saw how amazing it looked. The room was dimmed and the moon and stars above lit everything up. Unfortunately Selena was not that hard to find.

"Scorpius!" she cried in her high girlish scream.

She ran as best she could in her high heels.

"So, how do I look?" she asked me, turning around in a circle.

"Interestingly nice," I replied.

"Great!" she smiled. "Now let's dance!" she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor.

A slow song was on so I was forced to put my hand on her waist. Now with Rose I wouldn't mind. It was a whole different story with Selena. I was touching bare skin. It was weird.

She pulled my head toward hers and I was forced to look in her eyes that showed up in my nightmares. We danced for a while. When I say a while, I mean a _while_. She finally went to talk to her friends and I was able to take a breather. I looked over at Rose and saw her giggling with Albus. It looked like she was making remarks that were making him laugh as well. I sort of smirked to myself.

"We want to welcome the Weird Girls tonight," Professor DurBane said. She was Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

I clapped along with everyone else. They three women got up on stage and went up to the mic.

"It's nice to be here with you tonight Hogwarts students," the lead singer announced. "I hope you all are enjoying yourself. We're going to play a new song for you. It's a bit slower so grab and head toward the dance floor."

I looked around for Selena but she was no where in site. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Can I have that dance now Mr. Slytherin?" Rose asked me with a smile.

"Well of course Miss Gryffindor," I returned the smile holding out my hand. She took it and I pulled her close as the song started.

"How's your night been?" she looked up into my eyes.

"Awful. You?"

"About the same I think," came her reply with a giggle.

"Where is the Head Boy anyway?" I asked, bringing my face close to hers.

"Dancing with the Head Girl. And the princess of Slytherin?"

"Probably dancing with Michael. He's been hitting on her quite a bit you know?"

She nodded her head airily. I don't think anything was going through her head at the moment except me. I inched my face so our noses were touching. She smelled like strawberries and vanilla. It was a glorious smell. In the depths of her eyes I saw glimmers of brown. I didn't have a clue if people were thinking this was odd or not. I was even thinking about our viewers. I was almost going to kiss her when she gasped, awaking both of us from our spell.

"Oh crap," she whispered. "I just forgot---" then she broke away from my embrace and started running off the dance floor. "Later," she told me.

I sighed. Who knew what that girl was up to.

The song ended and more of an upbeat song started. Two arms circled my shoulders.

"Hey Scorpius," one voice said over cheerfully.

"How's it going?" the other echoed.

"What are you---"

Suddenly I was dragged off the dance floor and brought to my table. The two boys I think, shoved me into a chair. I realized they were Vincent and Xavier.

"Okay lover boy," Xavier started with a serious expression on his face. "What the hell were you doing dancing with Weasley?"

"I was being a friendly person alright?" I told them truthfully.

"You were going to kiss her Scorp," Vincent loudly responded. He took a pink licorice wand and then grabbed a red licorice wand. "This is Malfoy," he said, raising the red one. "And this is Weasley," he held up the pink one. "Pink is _never _suppose to turn red. _Ever. _Because daddy Malfoy," he grabbed another red licorice wand. "Will disown him if he was the cause for turning pink turned red."

"You two are idiots," I said, rolling my eyes at Vincent's stupid visual.

"Are we really Scorpius? We know what's best for you. Selena is what's best for you," said Xavier.

"Dude! Her arms are all over Michael at the moment in case you haven't noticed," I yelled in a high whisper. Our backs were to them so we turned around.

"Oh yeah, they are really making out. Big time," Vincent said.

It was true. I couldn't tell who's mouth was whose which sort of scared me.

"New girlfriend then Scorp. And preferably one without red hair." My two best friends got up, patted me on the back, and took off.

Ah! They annoyed me at times!

I heard a chant starting and turned to see what it was for.

"Do it!"

"Kiss her already!"

"Bawk!"

People were yelling this at the people under the mistletoe. It was Julia and James Potter. James was about as red as I had ever seen him.

"Oh fine. I'll kiss her!" he yelled at everybody.

Once their lips met everybody started wolf whistling and clapping. When they broke apart they were free from the mistletoe. I saw Julia run over to Rose and the girls hugged. Lily hugged her as well. That must have been the reason Rose had ran off.

I laughed.

* * *

It was about midnight and Rose and I had still not danced again. In fact, I hadn't see her for a while. Maybe she had left for our common room. Only a few people remained. They Weird Sisters had left and the school orchestra was now playing once again. All my friends had left. I decided to hit the hay as well since I would be leaving for Christmas break.

As I made my way out of the Great Hall, I saw crying girls on the stairs with their friends comforting them. Their date had most likely ditched them or something. I headed up the stairwell, and then noticed a redhead with her head in her hands.

It was Rose.

I slowly approached her. When she lifted her head, she turned away.

"Leave," she whimpered. "I look awful."

"What happened?" I asked her, taking a seat on the stair.

"Landen. He-- he-- he dumped me for the Head Girl," she spluttered, crying harder.

"Where's your friends?"

"Lily's with George outside or something and who knows where Jules it with James," she sobbed again. "I hate myself right now Scorpius! I was such an idiot and I still am one. What's wrong with my decision making?"

"Rose, why don't we go up to our common room and talk."

I took her by the arm and started leading her back, her crying uncontrollably. It was a long trip back since she kept tripping in her heels. When we did finally make in back, she sank onto one of the couches and choked tears. I let her cry. Sometimes you needed to to feel the least bit better.

When the choking, sniffling, and tears subsided, I began.

"I don't like seeing you crying like this Rose. I physically makes me hurt. You might be sad but Landen is gone. The lies, cheating, and hurting is over. You can start fresh," I told her with my understanding mind at work.

"You're right," she said. "It is over. Everything. Can you make me feel better then Scorp?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this could be my Christmas present if you want. All partners have to give the other a present."

"Okay," I slowly said nodding. "What do you want from me then?"

"For you to kiss me," she whispered, leaning in toward me.

"Okay," I replied, my breath catching in my throat for a second. I planted my lips on hers and she moaned deepening the kiss. Slowly she started having the upper hand in this and pushed me down on the couch, while kissing me. This girl knew how to play.

After about a minute, we broke apart, seeing what was happening. I sat up after she got off me. Both of our heads hair was messed up and my tie was undone.

"Good night then. I might as well go." I ran off up the stairs to my room. When I slammed my door. An unbelievable feeling hit me. No, no no. Bad Scorpius, I internally shouted.

Christmas break was going to be awesome and I was going to make sure of it.

**Rose's Point of View**

"Makeup time!" I heard Jules say.

Suddenly a huge box as big as a flat screen TV came flying out. It was as fat as a cushion on a couch. It started to open itself revealing different shelves and doors all filled with different make up.

"That's nothing compared to my accessories bin," she said pointing to a box as big as her suitcase. "Well, let's get started." She ripped out pink makeup.

She started to attack me with makeup, not once letting me glance at the mirror. I had a strange sense of deja vu like this had happened before. She continued on with this. After I opened my eyes, she had her wand in her hand.

"Sparkella," and I could feel myself sparkle. I was like a diamond. I felt like one. I felt like a princess.

She said, "Now spin and look at yourself in the mirror."

I spun on spot and almost fell before,completely freezing in the air. My mouth opened wide.

"How could you have possibly, accomplished doing this Jules?"

She laughed as if I was stupid."It's called magic."

I ran at her, and hugged her so tight, she started to squirm

"Gertt offr mee Rrose."

I let go, a tear escaping my eye.

"OH NO YOU DON'T !"she yelled, after wiping the tear."Not after all that I just did."

She continued on doing Lily's makeup, ending in the same way as me, and then she did hers. At the end she took out a bag. She took out 3 crowns, each own a different color. Mine light pink with at least  
20 carat gold, Lily's silver with 20 carats, and hers a greenish yellow with 20 carats. She placed them on our heads.

"Now we really are princesses."

We each slowly and dramatically made our way down the stairs. I could see Scorpius waiting at the bottom. I smiled real big. I could hear Jules and Lily giggling.

"You okay Scorpius?" I said laughing lightly.

"I'm fine," he replied. He looked amazing.

"Well than, would you care to escort me to the Great Hall?" I asked him beaming.

"I would," he said, sticking his arm out.

I took it, I felt like Cinderella, except even better. We started to walk.

He leaned in and said,"You look beautiful."

I smiled."You look pretty handsome yourself, Mr. Malfoy," I said teasingly.

Once we made it too the Great Hall, it was time for our departure.

"Make sure you save me a dance Miss Weasley," he teased me back.

"I will." I promised him, and I meant it. I went to find Landen and saw him talking to Chloe. I walked up, a pissy look on my face. "Hello Landen," I said, glaring at her and him."May I borrow my boyfriend ?" I said dangerously.

She sneered. "Sure. Not for long."

I grabbed Landen, and sat him down."What was that all about Landen?"

He replied,"Nothing , she's just jealous."

"Okay, I guess if you're sure. Let's dance."

A slow song came on and we had to slow dance. Ugh. I wish I was with Scorpius. But still I must be a good sport so I'll smile and dance. The dancing is making my feet hurt, but I just can't stop. I'm actually  
having a good time with Landen. But my feet hurt real bad.

"Can I go see my friends?"

"Sure, I've got a friend to pay a visit too."

I smiled and ran to Albus."Hey Albus!"

He smiled back at me."Hey Rose, how's your night been?"

I replied."It's been pretty good actually. Who did you go with, I never found out."

He raised his head, excitement written all over his face. "I went with Jess Finnigan."

She really was very pretty. "Good going Albus," I said, slapping him hard on the back laughing.

He started to laugh as well. Couples stared at us like 'Hey this is suppose to be romantic you idiots.'

I saw Scorpius and started to head my way over to him.

"We would like to welcome the Weird Sisters tonight," Professor DurBane said.

"It's nice to be here with you tonight Hogwarts students," the lead singer said."I hope you all are enjoying yourself. We're going to play a new song for you. It's a bit slower so grab and head toward the dance floor." We all clapped.

"Can I have this dance Mr. Slytherin?" I asked tapping on his shoulder.

He grinned at me with a cheekiness vibe to it. "Well of course Miss Gryffindor."

I took his hand, and we made our way to the dance floor. He pulled me close, and I could smell that familiar smell of peppermint. I looked into his gray eyes.

"How has your night been?"

He replied his face covered in disgust."Awful. You?"

I glanced over at Landen. He was dancing very close with the head girl. "About the same I think," I giggled.

"Where is the head boy anyway?"

I nudged my head toward Landen, "Dancing with the head girl. And the Princess of Slytherin?" I asked him.

"Probably dancing with Michael. He's been hitting on her quite a bit you know?" he said, not really caring, but just stating it.

He leaned his head down and I leaned my head in our noses touched. We were going to kiss and I was really anticipating it until I remembered Jules and James. I escaped his embrace and said, "Later!"and ran to find Albus. Once I found him I said, "Get James, I'll get Jules meet me by the food tables." I ran to find Jules. When I found her I said, "Come on I have to show you something." I dragged her over, to find James, waiting there with Albus, having already done the spell. I move Jules up to James, and  
said,"Grugijo!"and her feet were glued to the floor.

A mistletoe appeared above their heads. They both tried to move. Each not daring to look into each others eyes.

"DO IT, KISS HER ALREADY!! KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS!" everyone chanted.

"Alright I'll kiss her already!" James said, and he leaned in, and he and Jules kissed. He kissed with passion and I could see Jules returning the favor.

Finally.

Everyone started to leave while James and Jules continued to kiss.

It was nearing the end of the dance, and I met with Landen again.

"Hey Landen, what's up?" I said.

He replied, "RoseIwannabreakupwithyou."

I smacked myself in my mind. He didn't just say that."Come again?"

He replied slower. "Rose I want to break up with you. We're breaking up okay. Did that register through that mind of yours?"and he walked away.

The tears were welling up in my eyes and I ran. Once I was out of the Great Hall, I plopped myself on the stairs and started to cry. My head was in my hands on my knees. I was so stupid. How could I have not seen this coming. I cried more. I could stay here for hours just waiting for my rescuer, but good thing he came a little earlier."Leave, I look awful," I said facing the other way from him.

"What happened?" he asked me, turning my head toward him.

"Landen--- he--- he dumped me for the head girl." I started to cry uncontrollably.

"Where are your friends?"

"Lily's with George outside or something and who knows where Jules is with James," I cried again, wiping the tears off my face. "I hate myself right now Scorpius! I was such an idiot and I still am one. What's wrong with my decision making?"

"Rose why don't we go up to our common room and talk." He picked me up and practically dragged me up the stairs, while I tripped and fell, and continued to cry.

I cried and cried, and he watched. He rubbed my back, and patted my head, and hugged me like if he were as my actually boyfriend. My crying had subsided, and he was the first to speak.

"I don't like seeing you crying like this Rose. It physically makes me hurt. You might be sad but Landen is gone. The lies, cheating, and hurting is over. You can start fresh," he said.

I smiled a little to myself. He was right. Things will be looking up and it'll start right here, between me and him.

"You're right," I said. "It is over. Everything. Can you make me feel better then Scorp?" I questioned him."What do you mean?"he asked truly curious.

"Well, this could be my Christmas present if you want. All partners have to give the other a present," I said, slowly moving closer to him.

"Okay," He said nodding, still confused. "What do you want from me then?"

"For you to kiss me," I whispered, only inches from his face.

"Okay," he said. He pushed his lip against mine, and I deepened the kiss, moaning. I took the upper hand and pushed him to the couch. He ran his hands through my hair, and I ran mine through his. Before I knew it, he broke it.

"I'm gonna go to bed then," and he left noticing his tie was undone. I could here the slamming of both of our doors. As I sat on my bed, I said, "Wow."

_I hope you like this chapter everyone. Please review! By they way, if anyone has a Snitchseeker account, let me know in your review. I'd like to be buddies with you. And if you haven't you totally should. It's amazing fun! _


	11. Puddlemere or the Harpies?

_**A/N: We are sooooooooo sorry that this hasn't been updated the past month. Everything seemed crazy busy. Please enjoy this chapter. Look back to remember if you need to. Continue away peoples!**_

**Wizard is as Wizard Does **

**Scorpius's Point of View**

I had packed my trunk and had it ready the next morning. Rose and I avoided each other. It seemed both of us were too ashamed to look at one another.

When I arrived at breakfast, I was not surprised to see Michael and Selena sitting side by side. I took my seat next to Xavier. Vincent was beside him.

"You didn't take our advice at all," Vincent stated plainly. "You made out with Weasley didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, stuffing a biscuit in my mouth.

"I can see the guilt across your face as plain as day, right Xavier?"

"He's got you there mate," Xavier agreed.

"How was it then?" Vincent begrudgingly asked me.

"Fantastic," I muttered.

"Did you guys do it then?" Xavier wondered aloud. (Half Blood Prince quote. Cracked up at that scene)

"No, now shut up," I demanded.

"Scorp how many times have you kissed her? Cause this could not be the first if you already knew how to lock lips with her."

"Four or five times," I admitted. "And like that's any of your business."

"Oh it is," Vincent told me.

I rolled my eyes and continued eating. Once I was done, I went to the entrance hall to wait for the carriages to take off for the train. An hour later, I sat on the Hogwarts Express. When we arrived at Platform 9 ¾ I said goodbye to my friends and went to find my parents. They weren't that hard to spot.

"Hello father," I said casually, dragging my trunk behind me with me owl.

"Scorpius," he replied with a nod.

Typical, my father rarely ever showed his real emotions to anyone. Except mother of course. He loved her dearly, which I was thankful for. If both of my parents despised each other I don't know what I would do.

We walked to the barrier and through it.

"Had a nice term Scorpius?" he asked me.

"Quite," I said, still dragging that heavy trunk. "I'm second in our class. Behind the Weasley girl of course. Did you know I was training with a witch from the Department of Mysteries?" I asked him, looking up.

"Really," Draco said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, Weasley and I."

He stopped. "Weasley and you?" he looked a little alarmed .

I nodded, not willing to share details. Luckily he didn't pester on about it.

"Are we still going to that Puddlemere against the Harpies game?" I asked, brightening up at the idea. That would most likely be the highlight of this boring break. It might also relieve me of the thoughts swimming around in my head of Rose.

"We are," said he. "The twenty-third if I'm correct."

"Yes."

We walked on in silence and then came to a halt outside the station. I foresaw we were going to apparate.

"Ready Scorpius?" he asked, looking almost eye level with me.

I hated sidelong apparation. I took his arm and we 'popped' into a lung squeezing darkness. I felt like my lunch was going to come back up. I opened my eyes breathing heavily and saw we were at Malfoy Manor.

"Do we really have to spend Christmas with grandfather and grandmother?" I looked at him miserably.

"Of course we do. Now stand up straight and smile when you greet them," Draco ordered to me.

I followed behind him to the front door. He knocked and grandmother answered.

"Draco, Scorpius!" she exclaimed, capturing us both in hugs. "So nice of you to make it. Please come in." She stood back as I followed father in.

"Do you know where Astoria is mother?" Draco asked.

"In the lounge reading dear," she smiled.

I watched as he walked off to find mum. She turned to face me.

"How has school been Scorpius?"

"Fine I suppose."

I left her and went to my room. The same room I always occupied when I slept here. It was father's old room actually. I became accustomed to all of the green and black in it. I think it was suiting. On the wall lay a picture of father when he was about my age. Maybe older. He stood there with his arm around mum, smiling happily, without a care in the world it looked. My grandparent's offered to remove it, but I said leave it. I liked seeing father that way.

I threw myself on my bed and then decided to write my friends. I was already bored. I took out some parchment and a quill and ink then started.

_You would not believe how bored I am Xavier. I've been here for ten minutes and already want to die. Write me soon. See you at the Quidditch game._

_-Scorpius_

I wrote the same thing to Michael just switched the names around.

Suddenly, and owl was pecking on my window. I went to open it. The owl fluttered to him and gave me a letter. Just before I could open it, gran came walking in.

"Scorpius dear," she smiled lightly. "Have you invited your friends to our annual Christmas party?" she asked.

"Party?" I questioned. We never had a party.

"Yes, on Christmas Eve."

"Okay thanks grandmother," I smiled. "I'll tell them."

When she walked out I quickly scribbled the boys a note informing them to come. I was practically begging it sounded. I opened the letter in my hand and read it. It was from Rose asking me to come to her Christmas party on the same day! Ah! It was be easier just to have her come to mine. So that's what I intended on doing.

_Dear Rose,_

_It may be easier if you come to my house. You'll blend in easier than me blending in with all of your relatives. Thanks though. So what do you say?_

_-Scorpius _

I handed it to my owl and watched her fly off. I sat reading through documents in that manilla folder that I had been given. Michelle had given us even more hand outs of the Department. How much bigger could that place be? I heard a tapping on my window and opened it for my bird to come in.

I took the note off its leg and read it. Rose was saying they go could to each others parties for half and half. Fair enough I suppose.

_Fine Rose. Don't let your family kill me though._

_-Scorpius_

I sent the letter back and got up from my bed. I went downstairs to greet my grandfather. How much worse could this Christmas break be?

O0o0o0o0o0o0

Snow was piled up to the lower floor windows by the time the Quidditch match I was going to arrived. I stood in the main hall, waiting for grandfather and father. Instead of painting my face different colors and wearing the team I was supporting shirts, I wore a black formal suit. Ugh! I hated my grandfather for making me wear it.

"Ready Scorpius?" father asked.

"Yeah."

I followed the older men out of the house and I sidelong apparated, seeing as I was still to young and I hadn't learned how to yet. When I regained my breath a huge stadium was in front of us and witches and wizards were apparating in from where they were staying.

I quickly spotted Xavier and Vincent standing next to each other nearby.

"Could I go and join them dad? Please," I begged.

"Go ahead son," he replied. "Meet up with us after the game." He waved and I walked over to my friends.

"You're finally here after waiting for a half and hour," Vincent scolded.

"Oh shut it," I snapped. Xavier looked like he was about to burst out laughing. "What?" I looked at him.

"Someone's not very nice," Xavier mumbled as his smile disappeared.

"Look, I just hate wearing this damn suit!" I protested. "But whenever I'm with my grandfather he _makes_ me wear one."

"We sort of figured that."

Both of the boys were wearing Puddlemere t-shirts and had their face painted. I envied they got to wear something to support their team. I came because they invited me. The Cannons would always be mine.

"Listen, let's go and find our seat. Vincent your dad did get---." I trailed off as I saw a group of fiery red heads walk by. "Rose," I mumbled I saw her laughing face.

"Who?" Both of the boys turned to see who I was staring at.

"Great the Weasley's have showed up," Vincent said in a low voice. "And Potter's," he added after the dark haired man joined them.

"Well his wife does play on the Harpies," Xavier pointed out.

Vincent and I ignored him. Xavier was so dumb sometimes.

"Come on," I said. We made our way to where the stairs were that led up to the stands. We had box seat tickets thanks to Vincent's dad. I sat in between the boys. We watched the teams warm up. Then they both went to get food.

"Miss me?" I heard a playful voice ask behind me.

I turned and saw Rose right there. I smiled at her.

"Not as much as you missed me," I joked. "Where's they rest of your family? I saw you walk in with them."

"Over where we're sitting. I came over to say hi," she replied. "You?"

""My friends went to go get food and I'm here with father and grandfather," I said to her.

"Hmm..." she nodded. "I was originally suppose to attend this thing with Landen but since we broke up I'm here for aunt Ginny," she pointed a a red haired women throwing quaffles in the goals.

"She's pretty good," I admitted nodding. Well she was! I wasn't trying to compliment her or anything. "Though I would rather be at a Cannons game," I said with a slight grin.

"So would my dad," she laughed. "You guys would get along great," Rose winked. "As you will be meeting tomorrow."

"No way," I protested. "I'm hiding form your dad. He scares me," I said, my eyes widening.

"Oh he's not that scary," she assured. Rose eyed me for a minute and then said, "Though he has a muggle rifle up in the attic he's never properly learn to use."

"You've got to be joking," I gasped. I had learned about muggle weapons in muggle studies. Scary things they were.

"Rose! Come on! I want food!!" I heard her brother complain.

"Seems like someones calling," I told her. "I'll see you----," I began.

Then she kissed me. It was the fastest kiss I had ever experienced. I swear. Not even a camera could have caught us.

"Later," she laughed again, standing up and making her way down to the stand that was selling food.

I just laughed to myself and shook my head. Minutes later, Xavier and Vincent returned with butterbeers and pumpkin pasties.

"What did we miss?"Xavier asked knowingly.

"Nothing," I told him seriously.

"Yeah right," I heard him mutter to Vincent.

The game started momentarily. I spotted Oliver Wood, Landen's dad, as keeper for Puddlemere. Landen wasn't too far away with his stupid girlfriend. Then there was Michael,who was ignoring us on purpose, with Selena. Behind us, I saw Lily sitting with George and Jules sitting with James. They looked as if they were sure enjoying us. Rose was laughing with Albus and Hugo was talking with his dad. Rose kept eying me.

I just smirked to myself. The Harpies had scored a lot of points and Puddlemere wasn't far behind. The end of the game was drawing near. By this time I was on my feet, screaming.

"GET THE SNITCH PUDDLEMERE!!!! COME ON!!!!" I screamed. Vincent and Xavier were screaming with me. Behind us I heard Rose yelling for the Harpies. Both seekers were on each others tails. The Puddlemere seeker caught it. The game was over.

"Woo hoo!" I cried raising my hands over my head and hugging my friends. "We won!"

Rose was such a sore loser. I turned around and she eyed me with disgust.

"I won the bets I made!" Vincent laughed. That was Vincent for you. Always the one to make bets.

Hours later after the match, I laid on my bed, with the journal out.

_Today was fun surprisingly, _I wrote.

_It was great to see a team win like that. Rose wasn't too thrilled. Maybe tomorrow won't be that bad. Who am I kidding? It's going to be awful. Today might be my last entry. I swear. _

_Farewell,_

_-Scorpius Malfoy_

I closed my journal. That's all I felt writing. Tomorrow would be interesting. I kind of dreaded it.

I took out a sheet of parchment and wrote something down on it that I will not repeat or show to anybody. The ink turned invisible. _Perfect._ I tucked it away in the journal and turned the light off.

**Rose's Point of View**

My bags are packed and I'm ready to go. I've been avoiding him purposely. I feel dirty, like oh I don't know, but I'm ashamed in myself. At least I have Christmas coming, and I'm major excited. Jules will be spending it with us. I was sitting on my bed in the common room there was a picture of Jules, Lily, Hugo, Albus, James, and I. I sighed. We were all so close, but I had a feeling something was going to rip us apart.

I put the picture down and met up with Jules, James, and Albus in the common room. We headed down too, the Great Hall, our faces somber. Just because Jules and everyone would visit over the holidays, it stilled made us sad that we were leaving. We sat down and shoveled food in our mouths. Jules and James were holding hands under the table and I envied their love. They were always so giddy and happy, who wouldn't be jealous?

I said, "Jules you'll be visiting right?"

She responded, "I wouldn't have it any other way silly."

James just started laughing. "Yeah we'll have lots of fun, at my house."

Jules slapped him hard across the face. "What did I say about those comments!?"

I laughed, Christmas was surely going to be fun.

I sighed, they were always like this, yes I was happy for them, I mean I SET IT UP. I glanced over to  
the Slytherin table feeling sad and gave a weak smile to him, he didn't notice. The time flew by that  
morning, which including getting on the train, and off it. I saw my parents after saying good-bye to my  
friends and promised to write. I ran to my dad and hugged him tight. He hugged me right back laughing. I did the same with Mum.

We were in the car, excited chatter going on. We were talking about the annual Christmas Party and all of the preparations. I was really anticipating it. Should I invite Scorpius? We weren't officially dating or anything. I decided to risk it. Dad might kill me though. I took out a sheet of parchment and started to scribble a letter.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_We haven't talked in forever (Just kidding right?). I want to invite you to our annual Christmas Party your parents are welcome. It's formal, wear your best dress robes or a tux._

_Rose_

My mind got lost in the thoughts of him being in a snazzy tuxedo like my Prince Charming.

_Smack_, get a grip Rose. You don't like him.

A reply came sooner than I expected. I was in my room listening to the Weird Sisters CD. Its been a long time since I have been able to relax like this. An owl pecked on my window. I opened it and the owl flew in, greeting me. It was from Scorpius, inviting me to his party. Hmm... easy is  
no fun.

_Scorp,_

_Here for a few hours you'll come to my party, then we'll go to yours. You can be my escort. Hahaha._

_Rose_

I sealed the letter and ran downstairs to the kitchen, I'm hungry. I grabbed a pop tart, and ran back  
upstairs watching the window, waiting for a reply.

I got his letter back in no time, scaredy cat. "Make sure your family doesn't kill me."Sure my family holds grudges. I mean they really hold grudges, but they wouldn't kill anyone. I  
laughed it off. This was way too funny.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Today is game day. Puddlemere vs. the Holy Head Harpies. The Harpies are so going to win. When I go to a Quidditch game, I take my outfits very literally. My outfit today? In my hair I'm going to have halo in it. It looks really pretty. My shirt and pants are covered in harps, ha ha,very literal. The outfit was very cute and acceptable for a Quidditch match. I was delighted.

Puddlemere is going down to the ground. My Aunt Ginny will not take no for an answer. Let's say she can get very fresh during a Quidditch match.

"ROSE! ITS TIME TO GO!" I heard my mother yell.

"Coming Mom!" I said, and I hurried down the stairs. I flew out the door to see my father waiting. We were using a portkey since there are us and the Potters. We waited for them on the hill until they finally showed up,

"Took you long enough!" I yelled. We gathered around the portkey and we grabbed on. _Whoosh_.

We all slowly fell to the ground after the portkey, none of us would ever get use to it. I heard my dad mumbling things like, "Didn't hurt as bad when I was younger,"or ,"Bloody Hell." That's my daddy. We walked in to the stadium after getting our tickets. We had box seats and they were in the middle arena very, very good seats. See, we're not poor at all. We're actually doing very well, but my parents don't want to have a huge house that's creepy and dark and all marble. They wanted a modest one; a normal one. But now I'm rambling, back to the game. We were making our way to our seats when I saw Scorpius, with his friends Xavier and Michael. I'd speak to Scorpius later when his friends weren't there but for now, I'll have a chat with my dear cousins. I walked up to Albus and James who were both fully decked out in Puddlemere United clothes.

I sighed, "Not even rooting for your mum's team?"

They nodded no.

"Just because she is our mother doesn't mean we have to like are team."

I sighed again, boys will be boys. See the Potter's and the Weasley's are a mix of 3 teams in which we root for. The Chudley Cannons, well really that's just my dad, but anyway, the Holyhead Harpies, and Puddlemere United.

Yes, they are all good teams, well, except for the Cannons, but we love them. After a long conversation with James about how stupid hr is not to root for his mum's team, we headed to our seats; box seats. This was my chance to speak to Scorpius since his box is right next to ours. I sneaked out of my  
box and made it to his.

"Miss me?" I said, playfully poking him in the back.

He turned and smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Not as much as you missed me," he joked, a familiar glint in his eyes. "Where's they rest of your family? I saw you walk in with them."

It always came back to the families with us, didn't it? "Over where we're sitting. I came over to say hi," I replied nonchalantly. "You?"

"My friends went to go get food and I'm here with father and grandfather," he said to me.

I cringed slightly at the mention of the grandfather.

"Hmm...," I nodded slowly. "I was originally suppose to attend this thing with Landen but since we broke up I'm here for aunt Ginny," I pointed at her, shooting maybe 7 different quaffles at the same goal. She trains really hard.

"She's pretty good," he admitted.

It's true though. My aunt Ginny could give any of the Puddlemere team a run for their money.

"Though I would rather be at a Cannons game," he said, grinning slightly.

I laughed. "So would my dad," I said between more laughter. "You guys would get along great," I told him, winking at him. "As you will be meeting tomorrow." I said laughing.

"No way," he said.

Yes way mister.

"I'm hiding from your dad. He scares me," he said, his eyes widening.

"Oh he's not that scary," I assured him. I eyed him and laughed in my head. "Though he has a muggle rifle up in the attic he's never properly learn to use," I said, keeping a perfectly straight face.

"You've got to be joking?" he gasped.

Not joking, or am I?

We talked for a while until that little pest, oh yes, Hugo, decided to interrupt. Jeez men and their  
stomachs.

"Rose! Come on! I want food!" Hugo screamed at me.

I looked at Scorpius apologetically.

"Seems like someones calling, I'll see you---," he started.

I don't know what I was thinking but it just seemed like a good moment. I planted a kiss on his mouth, leaving oh too soon. I'd be there again. I promised myself. It was very fast though.

"Later," I said, laughing and waving goodbye, heading toward the food stand. Boy was I hungry. We got four popcorn's, twenty hotdogs (no there not real dogs), twenty-three sodas, and we paid them there in galleons, sickles, and knuts. Hey, it takes a lot to feed the Weasley's and Potter's. We have big appetites. Get over it.

We took our seats behind Scorpius and his friends once again."So Jules what did I miss?" I asked  
turning towards James.

He responded for her. "Oh nothing dearest Rose. Just cheering, shouting, and snogging. You know all that jazz," he said putting on a thick British accent.

"Why are you putting a British accent on? You are British," I said to him.

"Oh Rose dear, do you not know how to act stupid?"

I smirked, "Not exactly James." I flicked him on the head. He winced. Flicking hurts more than you think.

He huffed and mumbled something about how, "Rose is so boring."

The game started, and the excitement rushed through me. Aunt Ginny flew onto the field and the game began. It was close the whole game, Puddlemere winning by twenty, but in the end, Puddlemere caught the snitch. The Scorpius and his friends cheered and I looked at them in disgust. I said in my head, "YOU DISGUST ME!" My face going red, I huffed and walked away.

Later after the game, I wrote in my journal.

_Journal Thing,_

_  
Harpies lost, but I kissed Scorp, he seemed taken aback, but it was nice. Ta ta for now!_

_Rosie! _

_**A/N: Sorry again for the so very long wait. But it will be shorter soon!!! Leave us a comment so we still know you're their. Thanks peeps!!**_


End file.
